Turning back time
by ZealCat
Summary: An Idea came to me after reading Sasa-cocoa's story: "Journey to the Past"   - Full sum in side
1. Trainings camp

I don't own Prince of tennis, I'm just a fan with an imagination ^^

- So after reading Sasa-cocoa's journy to the past I got this idea ^^ Hope you'll like it..

- Yes this kind of a follow up on my own 'Years after what we know', but you can read this without having read the other one ^^

**Sum: **So after Emiko and Ayama joined the Rikkai dai regular team the had been training their asses off. Kirihara together with the rest of the important persons on the team decided to make a training camp, but on this camp they meet up with Seigaku team, and from here on everything doesn't go as anyone thought about

* * *

><p>"Emi~" the voice hadn't been very clear before now, and Emiko really didn't wanted to get out of bed. Her dream was really nice, about her mom and dad still alive.<p>

"Kikumaru Emiko would you please get your slow ass out of bed" This time there was no mistake, and the dream was brutally disrobed.

"My ass isn't slow" Emiko had jumped out of bed and was now standing on the floor of the room she though was her own, and looking at what could had been her own reflection in a mirror, but Emiko knew better.

"Moe~ Amaya it's way to early to that kind of tricks" Emiko looked at her reflection knowing it was her best friend, and almost half sibling. She reached out and grabbed the reddish armpit length wig knowing her own hair was longer, and under the wig Amaya's own almost light pink hair came visible.

Amaya the daughter of Niou Masaharu and Kikumaru Eijis sister was giggling of Emiko the daughter of the well known acrobatic tennis player Kikumaru Eiji.

"Emiko if you don't hurry both of you are going to be late" Emiko's aunt was standing in the door to the room "and if I know Yanagi-sensei he won't be that satisfied if he has to wait up on you"

"Eh~" Emiko turned towards the bed, and saw it wasn't her own. She had again went into Amaya's bed.

Emiko then turned towards her own room and grabbed her phone from her bed. And with the time it would take them going to school she had just around 13 minutes. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Emiko pushed her way past Amaya, she needed to hurry. She found her regular tennis uniform, her trainings cloth and wore the school uniform just like Amaya was. Her trainings and the regular uniform all found their way in to a sports bag.

"seriously Emi, haven't you even packed yet?" Amaya signed, now it was her turn to get a bit annoyed. She took the clothes from Emiko and pushed her towards the bathroom they shared on the first floor where their rooms was right beside each other.

"I had other things to take care of last night"

~ Flashback ~

"hi mom and dad" after tennis practice that day, Emiko had hurried home before Amaya, she hadn't told Niou-otou where she was going but she had told her aunt that she would visit her parents.

Emiko was sitting on her knees on the ground in front of the grave, she looked at the gave. It was almost 14 years since her mom had died, and around 6 years since her dad had died. Her mom had died a year after she was born, and her dad had died in a traffic accident.

"I'm going on a three days training camp so I won't be able to be here on..." Emiko's voice died out. It was suddenly so weird speaking loud to her mom and dad. She had never thought about it before. Because before her dad had died he had often taking her with him to visit the grave to talk with mom. She had even once travel there by herself because she needed to talk with her mom about things she couldn't speak with her dad about.

While sitting on the ground, talking with her parents she hadn't recognized how dark it had suddenly become. She had been sitting in her totally own mind.

"Oh.. I better get going" she rose to her feet and felt they where totally numb. She had to hold unto a piece of the grave to keep in balance. "I'll be back after the trip to tell you all about it" she smiled as she headed back home just in time to get dinner.

~ end of flashback ~

With help from Amaya and Amaya's dad Niou-otou's car both girl made it on time.

"I was just thinking about you girls" Kirihara's son Ryusuke was standing together with Yanagi's son Toma also known as Yato-senpai, at entrance to the minibus. "It could be that I needed to give you girls laps when we arrived" Kirihara Ryusuke was almost to much like his dad. He had a lot of the devil inside of him. The devil wasn't seen that much, but they all knew that Kirihara had a bad temper, and the younger had a really bad one.

How Kirihara then made it to be the captain was wonder for a lot of the members on the team. But together with Yukimura's girl Tomomi they made a good captain and vice captain team.

"But none of us is late" Emiko complained. She didn't wanted to get extra laps. She was already one of the members on the team to get most laps besides her normal everyday run.

"Just get on the bus would you?" Yanagi-sensei, Yato-senpai's dad suddenly appeared from behind. He looked at Emiko and Amaya. None of them wanted to get him mad, or give him an excuse for giving them laps.

"Hai~" it came from both girls, and Emiko shifted the weight from her right foot to the left before going together with Amaya in the Minibus.

Inside the bus most of the regulars had already found a place to sit. In the front was Yukimura sitting properly together with Kirihara, Sanada Daichi was sitting with Yato-senpai. Sanada was scribbling in one of his normal not seen blue notes book. It had become the data-player, a big surprise for his dad.

A bit further back Yagyuu Makoto was sitting. He would normally sit together with Murai Aiko-senpai but Aiko senpai hadn't turned up yet. Makoto-kun was an important childhood friend for both Amaya and Emiko. Niou Masaharu and Yagyuu Hiroshi had kept in touch so their kids had been raised together. They even lived right next door.

In the back of the minibus Emiko could see that the two earlier doubles 2 regular player Kego Hikaru and Suzuki Kenta, the ones Amaya and Emiko had won against to get their place on the regular team, was sitting with the two freshman girls from Amaya and Emiko's class. They where looking like they was playing some sort of game.

"So are we picking up Murai or going without her?" Sanada looked up from his notebook. He had asked Kirihara and Yato-senpai, while they where getting on the bus.

"I think we need to go and get him" Yato-senpai was the only one who dared saying this because his dad looked nothing like happy at that moment. It would be a wast of time to go get Aiko-senpai.

"Yes I sort of figured that part out" After he had become a teacher and the the tennis club coach, Yanagi sensei had started to change his personally. For the new regulars, it wasn't a surprise, but for the ex-regulars those which kids was on the regular team now, it was a big change.

Yanagi sensei sad down on the driver seat and closed the doors. Amyaa and Emiko had found a place just beside Makoto-kun.

"Wait for me~" just before the doors was totally closed they all hear Aiko's shouting voice.

"Murai Aiko, the time is 07.36, I told you to be here at 07.30" A angry Kirihara blocked the way down the bus, so Aiko-senpai had to be just in front of him.

"Gomen, gomen" was all Aiko-senpai said. Yukimura placed her hand on Kirihara's shoulder and he sat back down on his seat while Aiko-senpai found her place beside Makoto-kun.

"Let's go, let's go" an already impatient Emiko was almost jumping in her seat. She just wanted to get going. She had never been good at sitting still for a longer period of time and even during class this could be a problem. She wanted to arrive soon so she could play some tennis or even go running she had to much energy right now.

So the bus started but unfortunately none other than Yato-senpai and Yanagi sensei knew how long of a drive it would take them to get to their point of destiny, so after the first hour they all still had high spirits but after the third hour, Emiko started to feel discomfort in the seats, and couldn't find peace.

All the regulars had started getting bored. The freshmen, Koga and Kenta had stopped playing and was together with a lot of regulars sleeping.

Emiko who in the beginning of the trip had been seating closes to the window had changed places with Amaya who was now sleeping against the window. She was drooling a bit but Emiko didn't wanted to wake her.

Emiko had been talking with Makoto, but Sanada and Yato-senpai had suddenly demanded his attention so again Emiko was bored.

Aiko-senpai had been sitting with the freshmen to play a game before they had all fallen to sleep. So Emiko had for over an hour been looking outside the front window while listening to her favorite band 'AAA'.

"Saa, Kiku-chan" Aiko-senpai had appeared on the seat behind Emiko. "are you going to try out for the singles on this camp?" Emiko looked at Aiko-senpai with big eyes.

"Why should I want to try out for the singles?" she asked Aiko-senpai, and then looked towards Amaya, "I really like playing doubles, and I want to keep playing with Amaya" Emiko looked at Aiko-senpai again.

Amaya and Emiko had lived together since the age of eight, and the first year had been really difficult for Emiko but Amaya had kept on pushing so it wasn't for anyone's surprise that Emiko looked at Amaya as a sister.

"But you could easily be a singles player" Since Amaya and Emiko had joined the regular team, they had all seen both of the girls playing both singles and doubles matches. And unlike most other doubles players both Amaya and Emiko had a lot of stamina, but Emiko loads more than Amaya. So being in a single match wouldn't be that difficult for Emiko.

The secret reason to why Emiko had so much more stamina that the rest of the team was because when she was a little girl her dad had been training her in Tennis as well as making sure she had loads of stamina, and when her dad had died she had kept on doing the exerciser her dad had learn her when she was younger. When it all had just been a game.

"But it would be boring to play singles" smiling and looking at Amaya "and I still haven't learned my dad's seal step" the seal step was almost as famous as 'Split-step' but none other than Emiko's dad had been able to do it.

"That kind of makes sense" Aiko-senpai said while bursting a bubble with her sugar-free gum. Aiko had like her dad low stamina, and she worked on it every day, but unlike her dad she didn't like sweets.

"Well we want to be the worlds number one doubles pair" Emiko wanted to learn the seal step but it would take some time, but she also wanted to be the worlds number one just like her dad and his partner Oishi Suichirou had been.

* * *

><p><strong>Autor:<strong>

So this is the first chap. I had another imagination for this chap but I suddenly had so many I needed to introduce, and then it got longer then expected x3

Please read and rewiev ^^


	2. A match of destiny

**N/A:** I DON'T own any of this, orh well I do own my own characters (The Seigaku's are Sasa-cocoa ~ but the Rikkai dai's is mine ^^)

Please review!

* * *

><p>"Ah~" they had finally gotten to a hold. They had been driving for almost five hours and all of the regulars was tired. Emiko had for an hour ago looked like some wild animal trapped in a to small cage but now when she finally could get out she was way to tired to run around.<p>

"Emi~" Amaya there had been a bit more slow to get out of the bus was going towards Emiko. "How could you just leave me like that!" Amaya looked blaming on Emiko. "you could at least had woke me before you left" Amaya wasn't happy about what Emiko had done "Why did you let Makoto wake me?" Emiko had asked Makoto-kun to wake Amaya, but she had, had the idea that Amaya would hadn't liked it. "I was drooling" this was only a whisper and then Emiko understood she then couldn't help it but a smile and a giggle left her. She to tired to hide it. Amaya got a pink shade across her face.

"Stop it" she said, but it didn't help. Emiko knew that Amaya had a crush on Makoto-kun for a long time, but it wasn't something Amaya herself knew until a few months ago. When they entered Rikkai middle school and Amaya saw him play against some of the regulars. It wasn't something new for Emiko so, there wasn't any surprise for her.

"Wow..." instead of looking at Emiko, Amaya had taken a few seconds to look around, and when Emiko looked she could see why Amaya was saying as she did.

They where all standing in front of a big green area, behind it was a big and what somewhat looked like a old but pretty house. It had four floors, and a balcony. They could also see that far to the right was their some tennis courts.

"there's more tennis courts in the back" Yanagi sensei said while looking at all his students. He had always had that 'only the best to my tennis players' mentality – it was cool, but a lot of it had to come from that the regulars was children of his friends.

"oh Yanagi-san good to see you" a familiar voice suddenly sounded and all of Rikkaidai turned towards the voice.

"hallo Tezuka-san" was all Yanagi sensei answered but you could see on the regulars that they where all taken by surprise and it didn't became any better when the rest of the Seigaku regular team came around the corner. They had been out running. Emiko wondered why she hadn't heard their normal 'Seigaku, Fight-o, fight-o' they always called out.

The rest of the day went with the Rikkai freshmens without Emiko and Amaya in the kitchen together with the Seigaku's freshmens to prepare dinner for all of them. Meenwhile all of the regulars had assigned training matches.

"Oi Tezuka why do I have to play against Kikumaru-chan?" a black haired boy looked and pointed at Emiko. "She's..." he didn't say anymore. Clearly not knowing what to say.

"Kiseki it's alright" one of the others regular placed a hand on his shoulder and Emiko understood why it was a bit difficult for Oishi. Their dad's had been the legendary 'Golden Pair', well known over the most of Japan and some part of the world, and even though she hadn't played with her dad for 6 years she still had the same playing style.

"We all know it" another regular said, and they all looked at her. Because Emiko and Oishi had often played together when they had been younger. Emiko had often been on a visit with her dad when he was still alive. And even though Oishi really didn't wanted to play they had to, and Emiko had won.

"Game and match. Won by Kikumaru, 7-5" the umpire called and both of the players where breathing hardly, but Emiko hadn't collapsed on the court like Oishi had done, instead Emiko had walked to the bench.

"Oi Kiku-chan did it!" Aiko-senpain and some of the other senpai's had gathered around Emiko, but her attention had been dragged against two boys who was seriously late.

They looked a like but their haircolor and eye color wasn't the same. One of them having black/greenish hair with brown eyes, the other one had brown hair with golden eyes. Emiko thanked her good eyesight for this knowledge.

"Sorry for being late" the boys said in unison without looking like it did them anything that they where so late. It looked more like they where bored.

"Oh Echizen..." one of the girls from Seigaku whom Emiko was pretty sure was Momoshiro Rima called out. Both of the boys looked at Momoko, that being the nickname Emiko had giving her when she was younger. But the twins didn't say her that much. She had heard the name before, but again wasn't sure from where.

"O-chibiko" both of the boys had suddenly turned towards Emiko and was now pointing at her. She was taking a bit by surprised but then she suddenly remembered.

"Rukas, Masaharu" the flashbacks of endless games towards the Echizen twins suddenly came back to her. She had been beaten so many times by these boys. Their dad Echizen Ryoma had raised them well, and that had annoyed Emiko more than once.

Emiko looked from the Echizen twins towards Amaya, a sudden chill had run down her spine, and she could see why. Most of the schools had been looking at the twins and her.

"Oi, come on" Emiko said while she was looking around "all of you know that I'm Kikumaru Eiji's daughter. I've played against most of you before my dad died" Emiko let her eyes sweep through the crowd of regulars from both schools. She knew she had been younger than 8 when she had been playing against them, but she hadn't forgotten. In the end none of the regulars was surprised by her way of speaking.

_On a court some time later_

"3-4 Rukas*Niou pair lead" Inui Itaki called. This didn't look good.

"Are you playing with me or with Rukas?" Emiko turned towards her new adopted partner Echizen Masaharu. And she didn't look all to satisfied, but as always Masaharu didn't have any expression of any kind of feelings on his face. Emiko turned again she was really pist, and without any surprise Amaya could clearly see it.

Amaya looked at Rukas and Masaharu. They had the same expression on their faces and it annoyed her as well, but her team where winning. And as far as she knew she diffidently didn't wanted to try that Itaki juice, she had only heard bad things about it.

The game continued and Emiko and Masaharu didn't get any points. Emiko seemed more and more mad, and when it was her turn to serve none could return her serve. She had so much power in it, but it was still pinpointed at the line. Amaya didn't dare to be in the way of her serve, she knew just how dangerous it could be. Rukas got to feel it thought because his racket got totally blown away.

"15-0 Emiko to serve" Itaki called

Emiko served again, and again, Amaya didn't go in the way and Rukas' racket got blown away. Suddenly they ha gotten a point. Emiko turned toward itaki

"I'm not going to drink your juice" her voice wasn't as sweet as it had been earlier, it sounded dangerous and sharp.

~Flashback~

"So this is the famous Kikumaru Emiko." The voice was annoying and exulting. Emiko turned to look at Masaharu,

"I thought she had gotten better." This time it was Rukas talking. Emiko had only lost one game out of the four she had been playing against Momoko. She glared at the Echizen twins but took a deep breath. She needed to stay calm.

"I'm sure she can't win" Aiko-senpai said, but the normal confidence was somewhat missing

"She's not as good as people think she is." One of the Echizen voices sounded

"No she is way better." Amaya said now it was her turn to get mad, and Emiko needed to turn towards her best friend, because Amaya didn't have as shorts of temper as Kirihara may had, but when someone was messing with her best friend she could totally loose it.

"Kikumaru, Niou and Echizen 45 laps, for interrupting the games" Kirihara said, knowing his word was just as much justice as their couches. They all stopped whatever they where doing to look towards Kirihara. Emiko was still mad, and she was about to throw her racket. She glared at the Echizens twins. Took a deep breath and placed her racket on a bench. Much more calm than she had been in a long time. Amaya had calmed down to.

"wait a second Kikumaru, all of you gotta have these ones on" she looked at Sanada and saw what he was holding.

"Power ankles!" Emiko heard Aiko-senpai say with an uncertain voice. None of them liked the power ankles, and diffidently not because it was Sanada's new idea of special training. Amaya and her had started the power ankles, shortly after they got to be regulars. Power ankles and power wrist was one of the first things the two girls got from Sanada.

For Emiko it didn't do much diffenrent to be running with Power ankles. She was wearing power ankles and power wrist every day even through school, and every month she got some more weights one, but she could see more of what Sanada was holding.

"More weights?" she asked under her breath.

"It's gotta be a punishment right" Sanada said handing her two more weights to her power ankles. She was hiding under her socks.

"This sucks" Amaya was sitting beside her to put the black power ankles on.

"Oh so the little girls can handle it?" Rukas had gotten his power ankles and was sitting beside them to put them on. "I'm sure they can't even run 10 laps with them on" Rukas had always been the most annoying of them, and it hadn't gotten any better in the last few years.

"So let's settle this with a match!" Amaya rose to her feet and the same did Rukas. They looked at each other.

"Well fair enough, tonight after dinner" Masaharu had joined them. Emiko was the last one to get to her feet.

"All of you should better start running or I'll give you 10 more laps" Kirihara's voice was sharp, and the four of them started running.

~ End of Flashback~

"Game, set of match" Itaki called "Rukas*Niou pair win" Emiko sat down on the tennis court breathing hardly.

"That's what I said" Rukas said while laughing. Emiko glared at him but didn't say anything, she had promised Amaya to not do anything. Amaya looked not as wasted as Emiko, but Emiko knew that Amaya and the twins had taken most of their power ankles, while Emiko was still wearing hers, plus the power wrists.

She had been playing the whole game with her right hand. She had still been using her acrobatic play, but wasn't as strong with her right hand as she was with her left. She knew this could be some of the points to why they had been loosing but she needed to train her right hand a bit more.

"I'm sorry Haru, but I'm not taking your juice this time" Rukas was laughing while Emiko knew that Itaki went to their court.

"here you go Emiko" Itaki handed her a glass whose content could be hard to judge, for it was a clear liquid which after she took the glass closer to her nose didn't have any scent. 'he has learned something his dad didn't learn' was in her mind before she saw Masaharu gulping his down. Emiko looked at her glass.

"Just close your eyes and think of drinking water" Masaharu was close to her and Emiko opened her eyes. He took the glass out of her hands, he grabbed her and poured the liquid down. A sudden pain went through her body but that was itl. She looked at Masaharu and then at Itaki, what was this?

* * *

><p>Author note:<p>

So this was another chap and I hope you liked it ^^

- I have re-done my chapters so it sould be with less spells mistakes, but please still review ^^


	3. Taken back in time

**N/A:** So I still don't own anything ~ well... you know the story already x3

* * *

><p>"Echizen you can't sleep here" a voice again way to far away said something, but this time instead of getting closer someone started shaking her. Emiko slowly opened her eyes a bit annoyed. Her head hurt, maybe that juice hadn't done something that bad, a headache she could manage.<p>

"He's still alive" the person that's been shaking her a bit looked away and then looked at her again. She was pretty sure it was Itaki, and was about to complain bout the juice, but she suddenly felt her tongue stick to her front teeth and Itaki missed something.

"Inui you shouldn't have hit him with that serve" a voice she knew way to well talked and she looked towards the voice. It was her dad in a young version, she was about the screem. What was this? She looked around and saw the Seigaku's regulars team when her dad had been in Seigaku middleschool. She was surprised to know them, but they where just younger.

"But he normally never get hit" Inui looked towards her.

"Well if you look closer.." suddenly it was Fuji's voice and his face came into view, "he, is a she" Fuji didn't point he just made reference towards her bottom which was a skirt and not a pair of shorts.

"Woa~" she was the first to react, she never liked the skirt and she was pretty sure she hadn't been wearing one earlier when she was playing against Rukas and Amaya, that being back in her own time.

"but if she is not Ochibi, then who is she?" her dad asked. Emiko looked towards him, and suddenly she had to look away.

"Oi Emiko what is this?" another voice that sounded like Ryoma-kun's but wasn't sounded and Emiko looked towards another familiar face, but this time it was from her own time.

"Emiko?" the regulars turned toward her, and she just nudged

"What is all of you doing?" a stoic voice came in the mix of all the friendly ones

"We just..." Momoshiro tried to say, but the stoic voice's owner came into view and none of them tried to explain any further.

"Echizen...?" Tezuka the one with the always stoic voice and face said, looking down on her and then at Masaharu who now was at her side.

"We gotta find a story" Masaharu whispered, and Emiko knew what he meant. She quickly closed her eyes and roose to her feet. Only to find the real Echizen Ryoma standing on a nearby court drinking Ponta.

"We're sorry for the confusing, we're also Echizen's but..." Emiko looked at Masaharu and if she looked like Ryoma-kun and they had though she was Ryoma-kun she had to be a really good look a like. "Well we're Ryoma-kun's cousin" all of the regulars looked towards Ryoma-kun who didn't say anything. He just took another sip of his Ponta.

Masaharu roose to his feet as well and Emiko saw he was caring a big blue and black tennis bag, another one was on the ground but this one being purple and black.

"We just came to town, and tried to find Ryoma-kun so we could ask him the directions for his house, because Emiko got us lost" this time it was Masaharu helping Emiko to make the story, but Emiko didn't like the way it had taking a turn.

"Are you tennis player?" Emiko suddenly heard her dad ask, and she looked shortly toward Masaharu and then on their bags.

"Eiji, can't you see they are carrying tennis bags" Oishi as always with a very friendly and motherly tone said. Emiko had been to much together with the Oishi family when she was younger, so she knew very well. It was a bit calming on her.

"O-chibi's do you want to play?" her dad said and looked toward Tezuka "this is alright right?" he asked the stonic person. Emiko wasn't sure she wanted to play against her own dad.

"All of you should get back to your training" Tezuka said "or do you all of you want 50 laps?" and when the regulars didn't move he hadn't to ask one more time. The regulars jumped and then started running towards the courts where the second years where trying to train the first years by swinging their racket. Emiko never understood this form of training, but she had never had it so that could be the reason for why.

"You two follow me" he didn't look at Masaharu or Emiko but started to walk towards the tennis club room. "you can change in here" the two Echizen look-a-like looked towards Tezuka who frowned. "I can't let Echizen leave the tennis club before the practice is over so I'll let you two be a part of it today" he didn't look at the two well not to begin with because he suddenly looked towards Emiko's skirt

"but I'm pretty sure you don't want to practice in your school uniform" Emiko looked down and again saw the skirt. She had almost forgotten about it, but she saw it was a school uniform, and Masaharu was carrying the same just with pants. It didn't look like Seigaku's uniform which Emiko had recognized looked some what different from the one the regulars back in their time had been wearing.

Tezuka left them and the two look-a-likes looked at each other.

"I'm not surprised they thought you where an Echizen, even you hair is messy and black/greenish" Masaharu said and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Woa~ wait!" Emiko felt a small hint of a pink shade on her cheeks turned her back to him. Masaharu laughed at her.

"We're supposed to be twins you know" Emiko could hear his voice way to close to her ear. She could even feel his breath, but she couldn't take it. She turned, slapped him, and left the clubroom in anger.

_On the tennis court:_

"So Emiko-chan are you ready for a match against me?" Momo-chan-senpai looked towards her. She had been changing to her training outfit after a laughing Masaharu had left the club room. So she was wearing a purple polo, and some black shorts. Masaharu had a matching blue polo and also some black shorts on.

"Hai Momo-chan-senpai" she said without thinking. Momo-chan-senpai smiled at her because he never liked people saying Momoshiro, and Emiko already knew this.

"Good, which?"

"Smooth" The racket fall on the smooth side.

"Service"

They parted, heading for their end on the tennis court.

"One set match" some third year said "Momo-chan versus Echizen Emiko, Emiko to serve" Emiko had asked they boys to call her Emiko, because with all of the Echizens on the felt right know it would be to confusing.

Emiko had gotten a tennis ball from Momo-chan-senpai. She had the racket in her right hand. She wanted to check him out before playing really serious, dribbling the ball a few times with her racket before throwing it into the air.

"15-love"

"Sugee~"

"What was that?"

"Faster than my eye"

Some voices around the court said, and Emiko knew why they where surprised for even though she was serving with her right hand, she had mastered the perfect Amaya serve. It was a really fast serve.

"Woa~" Momo-chan-senpai looked at Emiko "that was incredible" Emiko prepared for another serve.

"30-love" another serve Momo-chan-senpai couldn't return. Emiko could see Inui was writing in his notebook, and she wasn't in any doubt it was about her.

"40-love" another point to Emiko and before anyone could say anything Emiko was in the lead with 4-0.

"Ee, Momo-chan-senpai is sweating so much" one of the freshmens was pointing out. Emiko looked toward the freshman, and then at Momo-chan-senpai.

It was a really hot day so it wasn't to any surprice, and Emiko felt the heating as well, but not nearly as strong as Momo-chan-senpai apparently did.

"4-love Emiko to serve" the umpire called, and yet again Emiko prepared for a serve and again it was a perfect serve.

"15-love"

"They are really fast" Momo-chan-senpai was looking towards where the ball was laying. Emiko just smiled placing her racket on her shoulder as her Dad had done so many times before. She looked toward the audience and saw first her dad and then Masaharu, who looked like she missed something. She looked towards her dad and his partner Oishi and then dropped changed they way she had placed her racket.

The game continued, and only a few minutes after the score had changed again.

"5-love. Emiko lead" Emiko wasn't bored but this wasn't how she used to play against Yagyuu or Amaya. This was something very different, but it wasn't as challenge as what her team members from they Rikkai tennis team brought to her.

"Emiko why don't you use _your_ play?" it was Momo-chan-senpais turn to serve, and just as he did Masaharu was breaking her concentration.

"15-0" the umpire called, giving Momo-chan-senpai his first point through-out the whole match.

Emiko turned to look at Masaharu.

"Stay out of my match" she said as calmly as possible, but this wasn't easy because he knew what he was talking about knowing her play all to well.

"30-love" another ball went to Momo-chan-senpai. All because of Masaharu.

"Why don't you use your '_right'_ hand?" again Masaharu ignorered the fact that Emiko was having a real match.

"5-1 Emiko lead" the Umpire told them and this time Emiko was about to loose her temper. She had turned and needed to take a deep breath with closed eyes before she could look at what right know was her "brother"

"Oi, what does he mean about 'right' hand?" Momo-chan-senpai asked the question most of the regulars had on their mind.

"don't tell me she's a lefty" one of the freshmens said, Emiko just smiled and lot the racket fly from one hand to another while it was twisting.

"I'm sorry Momo-chan-senpai" she looked at Momo-chan-senpai and smiled. She swung the racket a few times, and no more than two minutes after she had won the match.

"6-1 Emiko win"

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

So this is so far so good ^^

Hope you still like it and want to keep up reading ^^

Please keep up reviewing ^^


	4. Echizen resident

**N/A:** So I don't own anything

* * *

><p>"So this is it" Emiko whistled while she said it. Looking at the big house, it was weird to know she was going to live it for the period of time.<p>

Masaharu didn't say anything, but one thing suddenly stoke Emiko. Masaharu properly lived in the same house, in their time together with the whole family. She looked shortly at him but none of them said anything.

"Tadaima" Ryoma-kun said while going through the front door. No one answered, but suddenly a brownish and white fuss ball came running their way. Emiko took a step back, not knowing what was coming their way,

"Oi Karupin" Ryoma-kun said for in stead of the fuss ball jumping in the arms of Ryoma-kun It had decided the arms of Emiko who was pretty surprised.

"Ryoma-kun Okaeri" a female came to the hall to greet them. She looked at Ryoma-kun and then at Masaharu and Emiko. They all had the same hair color as Ryoma-kun but Masaharu was cut in another way, and Emiko's was much longer, their eye color didn't match though because Masaharu still had his mothers eyes and Emiko her dad's.

"It's Emiko and Masaharu Echizen, they are twins and some what my cousins" he said not really sounded like he cared about it.

They all greeted and the female being Meino Nanako, Ryoma's cousin. Emiko hoped that their story wouldn't reviled. She offered them tea and took them too the living room, Ryoma-kun leaving them to go to his room.

"Nanjirou-san will be home soon" Nanako said while giving them their tea. Masaharu and Emiko thanked for it, and then they then said in silence even though Emiko felt like she had a thousand question but those where only for Masaharu's ear's.

"Saa, what brings you to Tokyo?" Nanako-san suddenly asked, Emiko looking her way not knowing what to say.

"Our dad asked us to go to Nanjirou-san to get some training" Masaharu answered like he had it all thought out.

"Tadaima" Nanjiro Echizen stood in the living room looking at some sort of magazine.

"Moe~ Ji-san" Masaharu rose to his feet, went to Nanjirou-san and grabbed the magazine. "aren't you to old for these kinds of magazines?" Emiko looked with surprise while Masaharu just acted. She wasn't sure if he reacted because Nanjirou-san actully was his Oji-san or because it had to be more real, either way Nanjirou-san got really surprised.

"Woa" he looked at Masaharu "Oi seishounen when did your hair get this long?" he asked reaching out to touch Masaharu's hair.

"Otou-san, you're home" Ryoma-kun came to the living room, changed and with a racket. Nanjirou-san looked at the two Ryoma looking boys and then at the girl. He looked really confusing.

"Oh I see, kaa-san hasn't send him the letter yet" Masaharu looked towards Emiko saying this. She was shortly confused but then understood and shrugged like she didn't care.

"So are you going to explain?" Emiko looked at Ryoma-kun but her words was directed towards Masaharu. "I want to play some tennis" she rose and looked towards Masaharu wanted him to explain while she could play against Ryoma-kun.

"What's going on?" Nanjirou-san demanded to know and while Masaharu started to explain Emiko headed towards the backyard hoping for a game against Ryoma-kun.

.

_Night time on the backyard court_

"Mada mada dana" Emiko had been playing against Nanjirou-san and of course he had beat her big time. He had won 6-0, and Emiko was embarressed. How did she manage to lose that big, she knew that Nanjirou-san being the samurai and all that but then again this was just bad. She was happy that Kirihara-buchou wasn't here to watch her.

She was laying on the ground breathing hardly. It was night time so no one other that these two was outside. The rest of the house was quiet and had been like that for a couple of hours.

Emiko had like always woke up in the middle of the night not being able to sleep, and because Amaya wasn't with her she had, went to the backyard where she had found Nanjirou-san who she wanted a match against.

She had been using her acrobatic play but even that hadn't been good enough to beat the 'Samurai'.

Emiko rose to her feet or she tried to because her whole body was suddenly in pain. In the end she had to forfeit. She needed to rest a bit more.

"Your dad didn't do a very good job" Nanjiro said turning her way. He looked at her but didn't do anything to help her. This was nothing like the match she had, had against Ryoma-kun earlier.

.

~ Flashback ~ 

"5-4 Emiko lead" they had been playing without an referee but suddenly Masaharu decided to be the referee. Ryoma-kun and Emiko had started playing while Masaharu and Nanjirou-san had been talking. Masaharu had told Nanjirou-san their story, or well some of it, because Emiko wasn't sure about how much he had told, but she trusted Masaharu in some ways.

"Oh seishounen just because she's a girl you have to play seriously" Nanjirou-san had joined them in the backyard. He sad down and looked at their play, but somewhat looked just like Masaharu had done when he and Rukas had entered the camp back in their time, like it all was boring.

"Che otou-san I know that" Ryoma-kun said but neither of Emiko or him had been playing seriously yet. Emiko was still playing with her right hand, and Ryoma-kun didn't putting so much effort in his shots. He didn't use twist serve when it was his turn to serve, and Emiko didn't use the Amaya serve or her acrobatic play.

"6-4 Emiko win" another game had been playing and Emiko had won.

"That was boring" Emiko lot her racket hit her shoulder a few times and yawn.

~ Flashback end ~

.

"I've never..." Emiko was about to say something stupid. She didn't like Nanjirou-san talking bad about her dad, but she had to remind herself that who he thought, and who her real dad was, was two different people.

"Che..." was all she said and finally found the strength to sit up.

"You should head back to bed, you and your brother is starting on Seigaku tomorrow" Nanjirou-san left Emiko who with difficult dragged herself inside. Knowing that it was only a few hours until it was morning and the school day would start.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

So yeah this was the Echizen resident ^^

I KNOW that I didn't stay that much in character . I really tried and PLEASE tell me what I could have done better because I thought this was difficult one, because I'm not quiet sure how to make sure I stay in char .

Oh yeah and ofcourse please review ^^


	5. The start of a transfers day

**N/A:** I don't own prince of tennis, I really like it though and I'm really happy that it's made ^^

So this started out looking like it was about to be the shortest chapter but a friend of mine is starting to be my new muse, so maybe I'll update a bit more often ^^

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine..." Emiko had never been good with mornings and because she just barely had hit her pillow before someone asked her to get out of bed there was no way that she wanted to get up now. "Emiko~" the voice sounded not to familiar but way to close, and Emiko turned and slowly opened her eyes. A pair of golden brownish eyes looked back at her and Emiko was about to scream but a hand over her mouth stopped her from doing so.<p>

"Come on Emiko remember. We're twins and if you don't hurry we'll get late for school" Masaharu sounded way to cooky for Emiko's likening. She looked at him, slowly remembering about the day before, the Itaki juice and their trip to the Echizen resident.

"I thought it was all a funny dream" Emiko was mumbling to herself knowing that Masaharu didn't pay any attention to her. He was packing their tennis bags.

"Well we don't have any school uniforms yet, so we'll just have to go in the uniform we wore yesterday" Emiko suddenly recognized the uniform he and she had be wearing the day before. Masaharu was waring a pair of black pants with a red line from his waist to his feet, a black pair shoes would be applauded at the door while his polo shirt was red with some black single strips on it. Emiko's uniform was the same but she didn't have pants but a skirt, to her big discomfort.

"Masaharu-kun, Emiko-chan asagohan is ready" Nanako knocked on their door.

"Oh ok" Emiko answered looking at Masaharu, and then she suddenly remembered the night, because after she had played the game against Nanjirou-san she had dragged herself to their room. They had gotten futons already made.

Masaharu had been fast asleep when she entered but had quick to recognize that he had a bad sleeping habit because he didn't stay on his futon but almost used both of them, and before she was asleep he had been kicking and hitting her a few times.

Masaharu left the room so Emiko could change in peace. She stretched a yawn one more time only too feel that she was only wearing a shirt. She covered herself with the blanket. Had she been that tired when she went to bed? Emiko was surprised by herself, but then again this was the only night clothes she had been able to find

"Come on Emiko if you don't hurry I'll leave without you" yet again, Masaharu was back to his normal annoying self.

"Wait I'm done in a minute" Emiko left her futon to grab her clothing. She opened the door to where she was hoping to find a bathroom, but the room they had been sleeping in was in direct connection with the kitchen where Nanjiro-san, Ryoma-kun and Masaharu was eating the breakfast Nanako was making. Emiko screamed and smacked the door.

_._

_Front gate and Seigaku_

"Oi Echizen's you're here" Momo-chan-senpai was the first one to recognize the three freshmen when they was walking together towards the front gate of Seigaku.

Ryoma-kun and Masaharu had been wearing some sort of black jacket while Emiko only had a black shirt, but there was a hood on it, and because she was still super tired she hadn't flipped it down yet so she kind of hid her hair, the only way you could see she was a girl was on the skirt. A lot of comments had already been heard on their way to school because Ryoma-kun was quiet famous on the school and so would Masaharu be in a short while.

"Eh~ do we have three Echizens on our school?" someone nervously said while walking pas them. Emiko ignored them like Ryoma-kun did, but Masaharu looked like someone who had some troubles by doing that. He obviously wasn't used to people taking about him while he could hear it.

"Oi Masaharu, remember where you are" Emiko's voice was only a whisper while her hand was placed on his shoulder but she wasn't afraid he could hear her. He hadn't been very sweet to her this morning so she didn't plan on being nice towards him.

"We, as regulars has morning practice but you on the other hand should head of toward the teachers room" Emiko's younger-looking dad, Kikumaru Eiji told them. He was pretty handsome at this age and she wasn't surprised that her good-looking mom had fallen for him. She had never actully seen her mother but the picture her dad had shown her, had proved that she had been really beautiful.

"E-mi-ko-chan" Masaharu poked her cheek and Emiko returned to this world. She looked with surprise at him. He just started laughing and she felt some sort of pink on her cheeks.

"We're heading towards the courts, come by after school" Momo-chan-senpai said and waved. He went together with her younger dad, Ryoma-kun and Inui-senpai.

"And we're going this way" Masaharu took a better grip on his tennis bag and headed of towards the school building. Emiko still looking after the regulars.

"Masaharu wait up, for me~" Emiko said while running after Masaharu who was already inside the school building Leaving Emiko outside feeling stupid.

.

_Somewhere on the hall_

"I'm soo lost" Emiko sighed, and sat down, her back against the wall.

Masaharu had left her. He had known the school way better than she and to be honest after thinking it through it wasn't to any surprise for her, because even thought it would be far away in the future he did attend this school with his friends and it properly looked precisely the same.

While he was so known in this school Emiko had never been here before, or maybe her dad had been dragging her when she was much younger but it wasn't something she could remember. So of course she would be lost.

The bell had already called all the student to their class room, but without any idea where she should head of to she had just sad down in the hallway.

"I'm sorry but are you alright?" a girl with long braided hair sad down in front of Emiko and looked at her.

"Yes but I'm lost" the girl looked at her like she knew Emiko, but Emiko wasn't sure who she was, and it was first when Emiko was scratching her neck and some of the greenish-black hair came into view the girl seemed more sure

"You're related to Ryoma-kun" she suddenly said. Emiko slowly nodded, she had already started to be calm about their story. "you're the new girl some of the class is looking for" this time it was Emiko's turn to look like she didn't understand. "Your brother came to the classroom alone, telling about his sister who was lost somewhere in the school" Emiko felt the pink shade increasing on her cheeks again. The girl giggled.

"Sakuno you found her" another girl with shorter hair and pigtails had found them. "I'm Osakada Tomoka, but just call me Tomo" the girl said in a friendly tone. "You're a relative to Ryoma-kun so I already like you" Emiko wasn't sure how to react to what she was saying but Tomo looked like she was really happy so Emiko decided not to say anything at all.

"Tomo we better get back in class" Sakuno suddenly sounded nervous. Emiko looked at Sakuno not knowing why the sudden change.

"yeah you're right" Tomo said and together all three girls found their way back to the class room. They tried to explain Emiko how to get to their classroom from the front gate, but Emiko was so confused that when they came to class she didn't even thing about introducing herself, she just found an empty seat beside Masaharu.

"So this is the famous Echizen Emiko" the teacher said and Emiko looked up and looked at the blackboard where the teacher had written their names. She turned to Masaharu, he looked like someone who could lay down and sleep, and Emiko felt the same way but some thing was wrong.

"That's the wrong Kanji's" she whispered and then rose her hand.

"Yes Echizen" the teacher said she could see that Ryoma-kun and Masaharu faced front, while the rest of the class turned toward them, not knowing which one of them would do the talking.

"That's not the right Kanji's for my name" she said with confident, "that would be Amako not Emiko" the teacher looked at Masaharu who started laughing and soon after the whole class started laughing

"Then why don't we just call her Emizen?" Masaharu said while laughing. He was in his old evil corner again.

"So we should all be calling you Masazen then?" the whole class still laughing but without knowing it, their teacher wrote their new "names" on the blackboard and shortly after the whole class was calling them that.

_During lunch time_

During lunch Kikumaru-senpai came to their class room. Ryoma-kun had left just shortly before

"So I saw Ochibi leaving the class without you and I was thinking if you wanted to eat with the tennis regular-nyah?" Kikumaru-senpai said and before any of them could do or say anything against it he had already almost dragged Emiko outside the classroom.

"Why are she already so friendly with the regulars?" one of the girls from the class asked, and again Emiko had to keep all of the words outside of her head. Not something that was so difficult for her, because she used to do the same back at Rikkai before the school's girls had recognized her and Amaya as the new regulars.

"So we don't normally eat together but today we have a special meeting" Kikumaru-senpai said after he had been dragging to two freshmen to the tennis clubroom. Outside of the room all of the tennis regulars was sitting and eating their bento's

"Oh~" Emiko said after they had arrived. "We also had bento's" she had turned to Masaharu, because she remembered that she had been packing a bento in her bag this morning before leavning.

"Well then it's good that Fujiko has them" Kikumaru-senpai said while Fuji-senpai handed them their lunches. Emiko's smile just grew big, and even though her stomach was screaming for food she remembered Amaya's word about a lady always would eat slow and not just gulping it all down in one mouth.

"So we wanted to invite you to this afternoon practice. We have our intra-school tournament but you're welcome to come and watch" Oishi-senpai said and took some good looking food.

"I still think they should be a part of this time tournament since they are Echizen's" Inui-senpai said this after he had fixed his glassed and turned toward his notebook to write something in it. Tezuka-buchou was eating in peace while all of them suddenly looked toward him. Tezuka-buchou looked around but his eyes landed on Emiko and Masaharu.

"Well Tezuka..." they all still looking at Tezuka-buchou,

"there wouldn't be any harm in seeing how they would rank" Fuji-senpai said, and without any of them noticing Masaharu and Emiko was a part of the intraschool ranking matchess this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

So far so good ^^

Do you still like it`?

I hope so ~ or well I like it ^^ (yes I'm that kind of person who can actully laugh of my own stories x3)

Please re... yeah you know what I'm going to say already x3


	6. Intra School ranking matches

**N/A: **Again I don't own any thing . I'm just a fan who had a weird imagi ~ *something something*

After the last bell had been telling all the student that it was now time for school club, Masaharu and Emiko headed towards the tennis clubroom yet again. Being the only girl she had to wait for the rest of the tennis team finishing change out of their school uniform before she could go in and change.

She was again wearing her purple and black uniform with the skirt she really didn't like, but she had found her power wrist and power ankles in the bottom of the tennis bag, and even thought it wasn't with as much weight as normal, it had a weird calming effect on her.

"So Emizen is against Kaidou-kun that's a must see" some one said while walking past Emiko. The new nickname from the classroom had very quick spread across the entire school, and in a few hours the everyone was calling her that even most of the regular team. The girls that had been walking past not knowing it was Emiko sitting on the bench, but then again Emiko was wearing black shirt and because the hood was up, so it hid most of her hair. She also had her power ankles and power wrist on and had no intention of taken them off during the matches this day.

"Shouldn't you head towards court D?" Masaharu sat down beside her, she looked at him,

"Shouldn't you still be in court A getting beated by Momo-chan-senpai?" she asked just as boldly as he had just done.

"it was a short boring match" Masaharu again had his 'all-this-is-boring' attitude. Emiko didn't get him at all, he was way to confusing. She looked shortly at him before heading of to court D. She had a match to win.

_On court D_

"Just because you're a girl I'm not going easy on you" Kaidou-senpai said after he had done one of this 'snake' shots.

"I wouldn't have it in any other way" Emiko had come to the court smiling and was still smiling because she had only used her right hand and mostly just returned Kaidou's shots in a provocating way so she could see the snake up close. She had hear some where that it was a buggy whip shot but with more twist on it

"15-love" the referee called while Kaidou-senpai prepared for another serve. Emiko returned it but it wasn't with much difficult that Kaidou-senpai returned it and suddenly the score was...

"4-love Kaidou lead" but Kaidou-senpai didn't seem satisfied.

"Are you kidding me!" Kaidou-senpai suddenly shouted, he seemed really pissed off. It was his turn to serve again.

"Kaidou~" her younger-looking dad said while he was hanging on Oishi-senpai. She suddenly wasn't surprised why they all had hoped for Oishi-senpai's son and her got together. They where a really good pair and they matched each other perfectly.

"Don't joke around with me!" Kaidou-senpai's voice was harsh and Emiko understood why. She had been playing with her right hand without any complication, so it was a pretty boring match. "Play against me for real" Kaidou-senpai shouted while he made another serve, and this time Emiko didn't just pas it back to Kaidou-senapi.

"Oh~" someone said

"15-love" their referee said. Kaidou-senpai looked more satisfied that she finally looked like she wanted to play, but also annoyed that she had so easily gotten a point.

"30-love"

"40-love" the game ended quick and so did the next five

"Game 5-4 Emizen lead" suddenly Kaidou-senpai couldn't do much, but Emiko was still playing with her right hand.

"15-love"

"sugee~" Emiko had done the perfect Amaya serve and as always there was no way of returning it. Kaidou-senpai had tried but hadn't been able to reach it in time.

"Fussshiii~" the snake sound came from the snake.

"You wanted me to play more seriously" Emiko still had her hood up, still hiding her hair and some of her face, but you could still see her smile. Emiko looked at Kaidou-senpai and flipped the hood down, tied her hair in a side way ponytail, jumped a few times, got the ball and bounced it a few times while looked at Kaidou-senpai before throwing the ball in the air and making her serve.

"6-4 Game won by Emizen" Emiko smiled and looked at Kaidou-senpai who seemed to be totally lost for energy. He wasn't laying down on the ground but he properly hadn't started his special training with Inui-senpai yet. For her luck because she wasn't sure she would be able to beat him this easy if he had started that training.

"Kaidou-senpai" Emiko said while throwing a water bottle towards him. Kaidou-senpai caught it looking at Emiko. "Thanks for a good match" and as always she was smiling, but also shook her hair back into the shape it had been in before letting the elastic return on her left wrist, just in front on her power wrist no one had seen yet because she still had her long sleeve shirt on.

"That was a good match" Oishi-senpai and her younger dad was the first one at her side to greet her. Emiko just smiled. She was happy that she didn't needed to use her acrobatic play yet, she didn't wanted to let them all know what kind of playing style she was using, for even though it was so long since she had been playing with her dad she wasn't in any doubt that their playing style had and properly would be very similar.

"So who is playing now?" Emiko asked looking at Oishi-senpai

"Fuji is against Arai, but that's not a very fair match" Kikumaru-senpai was still hanging on Oishi-senpai but not for long. Something had caught his attention.

"No I could figure that Fuji-senpai has already beaten Arai" Emiko said looking towards court B and just as she guessed Fuji-senpai came towards them, not even looking like it had been much more than killing a mosquito.

"Did you make sure Arai could walk this time?" Oishi-senpai asked looking a bit worrying towards court B

"He was still standing when I left" Fuji-senpai did as always smile with his closed eyes. Emiko knew he had really pretty and very sharp blue eyes but it was only the eyes she had seen in the future.

"OK that's it for today" Tezuka-buchou called them to gather, made them clean up the courts as always and then dismissed them for the day. They still had matches the next day. The matches to figure who would be the regulars this time.

.

_Dinner time at the Echizen resident._

"Could you pass me the salat?" Masaharu asked and half the table looked his way. "What?" Nanako smiled while she passed him the salat.

"Well you gotta be the first male Echizen in this house eating veggies" Nanako said while Masaharu placed some of the salat on his plate. Every other day they had a non-japanese styled dinner so today they was eating some kind of French cuisine.

"So how did the matches go today?" Nanjirou-san asked mostly addressed towards Ryoma-kun since he still didn't know that the two others had also participated in today's matches

"Maa maa" Ryoma-kun replayed

"Maa maa?" Masaharu said back in a bit to harsh tone. Emiko who was sitting beside him got ready to pinch him if that was necessary. "Come on, you won against Inui-senpai the data-player" Masaharu sounded somewhat annoyed by the way Ryoma-kun sounded like it really didn't care for him, Emiko was a bit taken by surprised by this because for if she didn't remembered way to wrong Masaharu and Rukas had, had the same expression when they came to the trainings camp way to late.

All of this seemed to amuse Nanjirou-san because he just started laughing, and during the rest of the dinner they talked about who was playing against who and how their matches had been through out the day. He was a bit surprised when he heard that Tezuka-buchou had letting they two freshmen participate in the school tournament, but if he knew Ryuzaki-sensai and Tezuka-buchou they had some sort of idea behind this.

**Authors note:**

Tell me what you think ^^

I'm not good with the matches so I hope it's alright ^^


	7. Being a regular

**N/A:** I DON'T own any of the prince of tennis player, I do own my own chars ~ so being Emiko and Masaharu

* * *

><p>The intra school ranking continued the next day, and Kikumaru Eiji together Fuji-senpai was the first two to be sure about their place as regulars, of course Tezuka-buchou had his place but he took part in the ranking tournament just the rest of the tennis club.<p>

Even though Kikumaru-senpai had problems with keeping his stamina when having a doubles match going into tiebreak, he still put up a good fight and Fuji-senpai was being the tensai of Seigaku so of course no one other than Tezuka-buchou could beat him.

The matches had continued from the day before, and if the players wasn't in a match they where watching one just so they could learn more and get better, because watching a match was just as important as making swings with the racket.

"Gather" Tezuka-buchou called them and all stopped whatever they where doing and went to Tezuka-buchou who together with Oishi was ready to give out the new regulars shirts.

"Kikumaru Eiji, Fuji Shusuke, Kawamura Takashi, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidou Kaoru, Oishi Shuichiro, Echizen Ryoma" Every time Tezuka-buchu said a name the person came forward and got his jersy.

"and then.. Masazen" Tezaku-buchou said, this was chock to everyone. Inui-senpai hadn't been called, but one of the two new freshmen had been.

Masaharu had been in line with Emiko and hadn't been moving at all when he got called, so Emiko who felt a bit of anger rise in her turned towards him

"Are you also to good to go get your own Jersie?" she asked in a harsh voice. Emiko was jalousie. Really jalousie because she knew she was just as good as any of the regulars but of course she had to play against Tezuka-buchou and there was no way of winning against him.

Masaharu got his new jearsie and all of the regulars could see that Emiko had problems with it. She was in no way satisfied.

"Emiko-chan you'll just have to try again in next time" Kikumaru-senpai said looked towards Emiko, who tried not to be angry, but it was difficult because she couldn't be angry at her dad but it was easy for her being angry at Masaharu. She bit her lip and left them, but she wasn't going towards the clubroom. She had no intention of changing out of her purple polo or the black skirt she was still wearing or going home.

.

_The training wall_

"This isn't fair" A ball in high speed flew towards the wall.

"I mean seriously I'm better than him" the ball came bouncing back

"Who does he think he is" she hit it perfectly

"If it had been doubles" again it hit the same spot on the wall and came bouncing back

"I would have been a regular to" This time she hit the ball a bit to hard she did hit the same spot and then smashed the ball when it came back towards her but instead of the ball bouncing back one more time it started going upwards before it hit the fence and got stuck

"Are you sure about that?" A voice came from behind and so Emiko turned. Momo-chan-senpai, Kaidou-senpai and Inui-senpai was looking at her. Emiko blushed it had never been her intention to let them hear her, that was the reason for why she left them to begin with.

"So you'll mean you're better as a doubles player?" Inui-senpai was looking at her.

"Waa~, how did you do that?" Momo-chan-senpai looked towards the ball stuck in the fence and all of their attention was drawn towards the ball.

"I just played" Emiko said, still being a bit annoyed about the whole regular thing.

"Then what about having a match against them" Inui-senpai said pointing towards Momo-chan-senpai and Kaidou-senpai, Emiko looked at them and then it started.

Momo-chan-senpai and Kaidou-senpai was rivals and they would in no way be able to play doubles, or well that was what they thought. Emiko knowing more from the future knew about the whole rival thing.

"ok sure" Emiko said, knowing that their skills even together wouldn't be better than hers, because she had been practicing together with their kids some time in the future, and they could only be better than these two at the moment.

So they all went to one of the courts, and just as Emiko was sure she was about to beat these two alone Masaharu turned up.

"oh good you're here" Inui-senpai said, making a gesture that Masaharu had to get on the court together with Emiko. Both of them looking rather funny, because none of them understood.

"Aren't you doubles partner?" Inui-senpai asked looking towards the two Echizens-look-a-like who looked at each other. Masaharu shrugged going towards the court having his racket over his shoulder. Emiko looked at him.

"So are you going to play with me today?" she asked knowing what had happened last time these two had been playing together.

Masaharu still didn't say anything, just took some more sip of that soda can he had been drinking of when he arrived and placed it outside.

"One set of match, Echizen pair versus Momoshiro*Kaidou pair" Inui said being their referee. "Momoshiro to serve" Momo-chan-senpai took the ball bounced it a few times and served. Emiko being in the front and Masaharu being in the back was a good idea, even though Emiko again had decided starting off using her right hand, she could always switch during the match.

Masaharu caught the ball and hit it back, and for a few seconds the did a rally.

"love-15" Inui-senpai called when the ball was pinpointed on the back line but still being in by Emiko.

"Fuushiii" Kaidou-senpai said being annoyed and looked at Momo-chan-senpai "That was yours" he said and an argue started again.

"Oi boys, can we get on with this!" Emiko still being annoyed and the fact that Masaharu was still playing like last time, and surely Kaidou-senpai and Momo-chan-senpai's argue didn't help in any way.

Momo-chan-senpai got the ball and made another serve, but suddenly Emiko and Masaharu was leading.

"3-love Echizen lead" Inui-senpai called, and the game continued,

.

_Meanwhile on the sidelide_

"Hey Inui do you get some good data?" Fuji who had changed back to his school uniform asked looking towards the game with his nearly closed eyes.

"Yes" was all Inui said being busy with scribbling down all sorts of things he got from this match.

"That Emizen girl is really good" Oishi and Kikumaru had joined them also being in their school uniform. Kikumaru was hanging on Oishi who as always didn't seem to mind.

"She could had made a good regular" Fuji said still looking at the game, for even though it was oblivious that Emizen and Masazen wasn't used to play together they was a good doubles pair, almost as good as the Golden pair.

"Couldn't it be fun to play a game against them Oishi?" Kikumaru said without taking his eyes of the game

"5-3 Momoshiro*Kaidou-pair lead" Inui called. For the game had suddenly turned and the Echizens wasn't about to win any longer, but that didn't seem to make Kikumaru loose any interest in them.

"It's sad that we can't have girls on our regular team" Kawamura had joined them and they all agreed, she could had made a great regular, but she was a girl so maybe it was good that she hadn't been able to win against Tezuka.

.

_Near placed burger house_

"Just drink it" Masaharu said looking at her, but Emiko wasn't so sure about it, for last time she drunk something coming from the Inui-familie it had send her back in time.

"It's smells horrible" Momo-chan-senpai said he had also gotten a glass for it was not for the match they had played but another game some of the regulars had come up with.

Momo-chan-senpai gulped his down and ran towards the bathrooms with a hand over his mouth. Emiko didn't like the view of that but knew she had to drink it to, it was part of the game.

"I feel sorry for ochibiko" Kikumaru-senpai said, and Emiko looked at him, even though he was so much younger he was still her dad, and it was so weird looking at him now. "But you have to drink it, for you lost the game" all of the regulars smirked.

The smell was really strong and just the smell of it was about to make Emiko sick, but when she didn't smelled it any longer it didn't taste that bad, so after drinking all of it she placed the glass on the table, reaching to get her pink Fanta. All of the regulars staring at her.

"You're not running?" Masaharu asked surprised

"Why should I?" Emiko looked at Masaharu turning her head a bit. All of the regulars without Tezuka who wasn't there was surprised by this.

"You're just like Fujiko" Kikumaru-senpai said smiling and they all started laughing.

Momo-chan-senpai first came back later but after that he was ready to eat more so him, Ryoma-kun and Masaharu had what looked like a eating competition but none of them said anything about it.

.

_Echizen resident_

When they came home Emiko went direct to the toilet on the first floor, where they had gotten another room. Emiko was happy about the new room because now she had started feeling sick. Her whole stomach had made twist and turns on their way home so she didn't went downstairs for dinner.

"Saa, how was school today?" Nanjirou-san asked looking at both of the Echizen boys. Ryoma didn't say anything. He didn't wanted to have the same problem as he had had the day before.

"it was alright" his time it was Masaharu's turn to answer like that

"Just alright?" Emiko had joined them much after dinner was done, she sat down and was looking at Masaharu, she was still feeling a bit sick, but she didn't wanted to stay the rest of the evening in her bed. They all looked at her. Nanjirou-san was reading some sort of magazine, but they all knew he was listening to what Emiko wanted to say, but instead of saying anything more she ran towards the bathroom mumbling something about Inui-senpai was going to get payed for this.

* * *

><p><strong>Authour note:<strong>

So this time Emiko didn't take a trip in time ^^

I'm still not that good with the matches but I feel like this went a lot better ^^

it's fun writing like this because normally I would write every little detail and writing a fanfic is MUCH difference..

So I hope every one of you also like it ^^


	8. Doubles 2

**N/A: **do you know the drill?

Oh well I don't own the prince of tennis ^^ x3

* * *

><p>A few days after Masaharu had started being a regular Emiko still had some problems about him being a regular but she wasn't mad any longer. She had been sick rest of the night because of that Inui-jucie and turning up the next day to training being pretty mad at Inui-senpai who just together with the rest of the regular made her do the same training as the regulars.<p>

"Emizen why are you still wearing your school uniform?" Oishi was the first to recognize that Emiko still hadn't changed.

"Ochibiko got her school uniform!" her dad suddenly shouted and Emiko blushed a bit pulling down in the mid-thigh lenght skirt even though she had a pair of black knee length leggins underneath, she also wore her power wrist but as always where they hidden under her socks

"Yeah we got them last night" Masaharu said, he had also been wearing the school uniform this morning, but as a difference he had the regular polo to change into and he had gotten it already the day after he had made it as a regular.

"So why hasn't you changed yet?" Oishi the mother asked in a friendly tone.

"Well, they got the wrong numbers" she said blushing again, "and I didn't think about bringing my own today" she only had time to try the school uniform on last night and Nanako had been using a lot of time to make sure it would fit Emiko, because it had been to big for her.

"Didn't you try it on last night?" Masaharu asked and Emiko bit her lip again, this time she didn't blush.

"No, I didn't think about trying that on, I only tried on my school uniform and made Nanako make it smaller" Emiko was about to snap of Masaharu but didn't do it.

"I think I have a spare shirt you can borrow" Kikumaru-senpai suddenly said, he made a jump and started running towards the club room, "come on" he said waving at her, and Emiko follow. She got the t-shirt it fit her much better than her own did at the moment.

"It's from my first year" Kikumaru-senpai said blushing a bit. He had grown a lot in the last two year.

"Thank you Kikumaru-senpai" he had also handed her a pair of shorts but she these also seemed like they could be a bit to big for her, but she could always try them on.

"I told you to just call me Eiji" Kikumaru-senpai said, Emiko smiled, it had happened with Oishi as well, he had told her the day before that she could just call him Oishi it was still weird though.

"Thank you Eiji-san" Kikumaru left the clubroom making Emiko alone again. She looked at the shirt and hugged it. It felt weird but then again she had been missing her dad so much and being here, borrowing this from him, it was something she almost couldn't understand.

"15-love" after having changed into Eiji-sans shirt, a pair of shorts and adding the power wrist she couldn't wear thought out school, Emiko had returned to the courts they had been wanted to start some doubles matches because the only real doubles pair they had was the Golden Pair. Masaharu and Emiko had ended up against them.

"15-all Oishi to serve" It was the Golden Pair against the Echzen pair, and they already had a lot of people wanted to see the match, but it was mostly because of the Golden Pair, no one thought that the Echizen's could do any form of team work.

"15-30" but they had gotten better.

.

_~Flashback~ _

_._

"Come on show me all you got" Nanjirou-san shouted of Emiko and Masaharu. After the Inui-jucie and the day with the regular training Emiko had asked Masaharu to train with her at home. They had ended up in a doubles match against Nanjirou. "Or should I give you a handicap?" this was just provocation but the score was already 4-0, and Masaharu and Emiko continued running into each other. They where both doubles player but they needed their own partner.

"No!" they answered in unison. None of them where good to admit defeat.

"Why don't you go all way?" Masaharu had turned towards Emiko and was looking at her, Nanjirou-san was walking around on the court like it all didn't matter to him. Emiko just glared back not in the mood for caring about what he had to say, but she didn't like the fact that they where loosing again.

"hold this" she said giving Masaharu her racket, he looked at her like she was stupid but she knew what she was doing. She gathered all her hair and putted it in a side-way ponytail, and got her racket back. She jumped a few times and was ready for another ball.

"So Emiko you're ready now?" Nanjirou-san asked and smiled at her. They still lost the game but the two "twins" had suddenly gotten a whole new play and just like they used to know each other when they where kids they had started knowing each other again.

.

_~ End of flashback~_

.

it was close match. None of them wanted to lose their serve and none of them did, and suddenly they where in tiebreak.

"Eiji-san can't hold much longer" Emiko looked at Masaharu saying this in a low voice. All of the regulars knew that Kikumaru Eiji had a bad stamina and had trouble lasting throughout an entire game, and especially if it went into tiebreak, but no one knew when he would break. Emiko only knew this because her dad had told her so often.

Emiko was about to go to the front when she felt some one tying up her hair. She turned to look at Masaharu who had made a sideway ponytail. It wasn't as pretty as them she used to make her self but he had seen her making them enough time because they had been playing against Nanjirou-san every night since Masaharu became a regular.

"Why don't you show them _your_ play?" Masaharu asked leaving a surprised Emiko and a confused Golden Pair together with the rest of the regular and tennis team. Emiko turned to face the front and jumped a few times. "That's what I'm talking about" Masaharu served and Oishi hit it back, knowing that Eiji-san was out of energy. Emiko caught his ball and returned it, Eiji-san sudden choice to return the ball.

"It's a loop" one of the audience said, and without looking back Emiko knew that it was hers. She heard Masaharu jumping but it was all a trick.

"Emiko spin~ " Emiko had jumped, twisted in the air and made the perfect twist smash, and just in time she had re-named it

"end of game, Echizen pair win" the referee told them. Everybody was in totally silence. No one dared to say anything. Emiko landed and looked at Eiji-san.

"Eiji~" he had collapsed where he had been standing and was breathing hardly. Emiko had jumped over the net and was at his side.

"You won" he said with a smile. "Oishi we lost against a pair of freshmen" this time he was looking at Oishi who together with Emiko got him standing, and then with an arm over each shoulder they got him on the bench.

"That was amazing" a second year said looking at Emiko with new eyes. Eiji had gotten a towel over his head and a water bottle in his hand.

"naa~" Emiko said blushing a bit "I've only perfected it for a few months ago" she shook the hair back into the mess and placing the elastic on her wrist again.

"Why haven't you shown us this before?" Oishi was asking and looked towards Eiji there still sad under the towel, Emiko got surprised when he suddenly grabbed her wrist. She was sure he was mad at her.

"That was Amazing~" he looked up and a big smile was across his face "Why haven't we seen your acrobatic play before?" he ask suddenly with much mere energy, and Emiko understood, he had been counting to 100 and had reach it.

"Well I wanted to surprise you" Emiko said smiling not knowing why she had hit it that well. Masaharu had joined them placed an arm on Emiko's shoulder.

"Why haven't you made her use that before?" they asked him, and Masaharu looked at Emiko not really knowing what to say. Emiko was somewhat surprised Eiji-san hadn't recognized her power wrist, but maybe that was a good thing.

"Our dad raised us with singles tennis even though we're twins" Emiko started,

"We had totally different playing styles, so he didn't thought we could play together" Masaharu continued.

"I'm playing in the girls team and Masa is playing in the boys team" it was the first time she had used a shorter version of Masaharu's name but it felt better in her mouth for some reason.

"We started playing doubles with our different partners," Masaharu looked towards Emiko, "So we only just started playing together as a team" Masaharu continued while he still looked at Emiko, who just nodded, telling him that their story was good, and almost true.

"Buchou~ Why don't we make them as our doubles 2?" Eiji had rose to his feet and was looking towards Tezuka-buchou who had joined them.

"That could may-be, be a good idea" Inui-senpai said, still scribbling something down while fixing his glasses. They all seemed to agree and suddenly they both where a part of regular team, now as Seigaku's doubles 2.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

And then Emiko also made it to the regulars as well ^^

Yes she is very happy about it, and hopefully they won't screw her numbers up aswell x3

do you still like it ^^ I hope so ^^v

I have a lots of fun writing and reading this, and recognized that listening to the tenimyu music is also a very good inspiration for me ^^

Please review ^^


	9. Harassment

**N/A:**

EmiKiru: I don't own any of this

Momo: She would love to though

Chika: Yes she really wanted to

EmiKiru: oh stop it you people *Emi is about to blush*

* * *

><p><em>Two days later<em>

A girls scream could be heard in all of the hallway and Emiko jumped backwards as she was the one being in front of her shoe locker. The girl screaming was Mikono-san a girl from her class, and at some point Emiko could understand because what have come out of her shoe locker should had been her shoes and not some big flying insect.

"Emiko?" Masaharu who had his shoe locker on the other side came around to look at Emiko, who took her shoes out. "You can't use them" Masaharu said looking at the shoes and he was right, the shoes was fully covered in paint, insect poop and other things Emiko didn't wanted to know.

Because her shoes and locker had been trashed she had been walking around all day without shoes on and with her things in her clubroom locker, but after a few school hours she found some of her training uniform, in one of the threes cut into pieces.

So when training started she again had to borrow Eiji's t-shirt and a pair of shorts, she was happy that she had kept her racket with her all day. So she also had her power wrist to add to her power ankles.

"Are you sure you're alright nyan~?" Eiji wasn't the first one to notice the whole regular team had noticed and Masaharu properly as the first being the one seemed closes to Emiko, but none of them had dared asking their new regular girl.

"Yeah..." Emiko said dragging on her shoulder not sure if she should stick to the truth or just continue because the truth was a bit far away from what she was telling every one else. "We have training" Emiko ended up keeping with her story and send of a big smile to Eiji who still didn't look like he believe her but training was starting and Tezuka-buchou was coming on the courts.

"The Golden Pair and The Echizen pair" Tezuka-buchou looked around while he said this "Court A" He caught Emiko and Masaharu's eyes knowing that these needed more practice. "Kawamura against Fuji, Inui and Kaidou, against Momo-chan and Ryoma" They all looked at Tezuka-buchou because it sounded like he had a lot of doubles practice for all of them. "all second years starts running, and Arai you help training the freshmen" Tezuka-buchou looked around.

"Hai" all answered in unison and went on to do what they had been told.

.

_Court A_

So the game hadn't been on for that long. But the score was 4-2 the Golden pair was in lead.

"Why don't you use your dominant hand?" Masaharu asked when it was his turn to serve. Emiko looked at her hands and then twisted the racked a few times before it went twisting in the air from one hand to another.

"It's more fun to play with my right" she said smiling before looking towards the Golden pair. Eiji was just sending her a smile and Oishi was ready to Masaharu's serve.

The game continued and even though Emiko hadn't turned her hair in a side way ponytail it was a good match.

"I need a water break" Masaharu suddenly said.

"Oh no not yet" Emiko complained, she though it was just a moment ago they had gotten some to drink and she still had lot's of energy, and knowing it was Masaharu's ball she took her elastic and made a ponytail, not the normal sideway one but her hair was getting in her face.

Masaharu returned the ball Oishi just had sent towards them but for some reason he hit it with to much power plus it was looped so instead of turning towards Oishi and Eiji it went towards Kawamura and Fuji-senpai's play.

"Abenai Fujiko~" Eiji shouted and Fuji-senpai saw the ball and of course the Seigaku tensai returned it with much elegance. It had less power and went towards the Golden Pair, and this time it was Eiji's turn to return the ball and without any of them noticing Emiko had sudden played two against one for nearly a minute.

"30-15" Masaharu suddenly said, "Or should it be 15-love to the Golden Pair?" he was looking towards them. For even though Emiko couldn't score she hadn't let any other ball before this one go in.

"Tell me chibiko, why aren't you tired?" you could hear on Eiji that he was breathing heavy. Emiko looked at Eiji and went towards the net where Eiji was on the other side. She took off one of her power wrist

"This..." she handed it to Eiji who was surprised by it's weight. "it's normally heavier" she sad, going on one knee "and the same with this one" moving her sock a bit so he could see what she was talking about. Eiji, Oishi and some of the regulars together with most of the tennis club was surprised by this.

"So you're telling me, that you're a lefty who only uses her acrobatic play when you have a side way ponytail and uses power ankles and power wrists?" Eiji was really surprised and for a short second Emiko was nervous for how he would react, but he handed her a big smile.

"Inui why hadn't you thought about that?" he had turned toward Inui-senpai who together with Kaidou was playing against Momo-chan-senpai and Ryoma-kun, but none of them played at the moment.

"that's..." Inui didn't say anymore and looked towards Tezuka-buchou who was looking at them,

"She's also uses her eyes and ears" Masaharu said looking towards Tezuka-buchou "She has been trained her ears because her eyes are extremely sharp and can see very fast balls" it sounded like he was bragging about something and Emiko didn't like the sound of it.

"Masa.." she said hitting him on the shoulder. Looking towards Tezuka-buchou "Normally my partner and a childhood friend of us is playing two against one" still looking towards Tezuka-buchou and then turned towards Masaharu "so if it had been only you or some other I could had made it as a regular on my own" again some sort of annoyance came into Emiko's voice.

.

_At a waterpost_

"So you sure do hang out with the regulars" a 2nd or 3rd year together with two other girls came towards Emiko.

"How can it be that you're so friendly with them already" another one of the girls said.

"You shouldn't be so close to them" a third one said. Emiko was pretty confused so she ended up just looking at them. One of the girls came from behind a took a pretty strong grip around her hair and pulled.

"Little freshish should know their place" The girl let go of her hair but then Emiko felt a whole buckle of ice cold water splashing down on her, and even though it was still summer it wasn't that warm today.

"Oh the little girl pied her pants" they all started laughing again.

The three girls was from the girls tennis club. They still wore their uniforms, but obliviously jalousie on her. Emiko was on the ground and they girls started kicking her. They didn't hit her face but they hit her enough times to make blue marks.

"Oh I think she have gotten enough" one of the girls suddenly said and looked down on Emiko. "You should stay away from the regulars" Emiko who hadn't said any thing before this looked the girl directly in her eyes.

"I really don't like fighting like this," Emiko had started to get mad

"Fine, let's have a match then, tonight on the street courts" The girl looked like she had already won. "if you loose you'll have to leave the regular post" the girl said and then they left Emiko.

"Itai~" Emiko tried to get up but using her left hand wasn't a possibility for her. It had started hurting.

"Chibiko are you alright?" Her dad came running her way looking conserved. She had been away to long.

"Yeah I just slipped" she said while she tried to ignore her wrist, and got to her feet using her right. She didn't wanted Eiji to be nervous for her.

"Why are you all wet?" Fuji-senpai had joined them. "you'll get sick like that" he took of his regular shirt and laid over her shoulders and together they three of them went back to the club room

.

_Club room_

"Emiko?" Eiji looked at her while she was holding her uniform. There was dirt all over it. She tucked it back in her bag.

"I think I'll go home for today" it was a big fake smile there was across her face "Can you tell Tezuka-buchou that I don't feel that well?" she tried to look sick.

"You can't go home in those wet clothes" Fuji-senpai was looking at Emiko who had started making a little pound where she was. She was dripping wet.

"Here you can use this on your way home" Fuji-senpai handed Emiko one of his regular t-shirt. It was way to big for her but she also knew that she couldn't go home in these wet clothes.

"thank you" both of the boys looked at her and a shiver went through Emiko "alright could you please leave so I could change" both boys blushed and left the room so Emiko could get out of the wet clothes and back into some dry one, this time Fuji-senpai's

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong>:

Oh the "fight" or they bullying is really bad I know, but didn't know how to write it . I'm really bad with something like that O.o

- And NO it wasn't on purpose that I made front person in this story's name close to my own ._. but I just thought it could make a good deal to have a name close to her dad's ^^


	10. This wasn

**A/N:**

I don't own any thing x3

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Echizen resident._

"Emiko, why aren't you telling me the truth?" Masaharu had been chasing Emiko since he came home half an hour after she had.

"I am" Emiko was pretty annoyed by Masaharu and her wrist still hurt a lot. She had taken her power wrist off even though she had wanted to keep them on because she had missed out some of the training, but it had kept on hurting when she came home.

"You're lying" they had gone from the wash room, to their room, to the kitchen, back to their room where Emiko hadn't let him in because she had needed to change out of Fuji-senpais clothes and into the clothes she had borrowed of Nanako. Masaharu had still been waiting when she left the room

"I'm not" Emiko had left the room well knowing that the clothes looked pretty fun on her. It wasn't her style and it was way to big to her.

"I've always been able to tell if you where lying" Masaharu took a grip on Emiko's should and had her stop. "and you're lying" he said looking right in her eyes. Their faces and bodies was suddenly way to close and Emiko pushed Masaharu away, or she tried because using her left wrist hurt.

Masaharu hadn't recognized it before but this time he did. It was easy for him to see that her wrist was in bad shape.

"What happened" he asked and took her wrist. It had started getting some green, yellow and blue colors. Masaharu looked at Emiko.

"I tripped" was all Emiko said with some annoyance in her voice while she was trying to get her wrist back but it was hurting to much.

"You need ice on it" Masaharu dragged Emiko to the kitchen where he found some ice to put on the wrist. After that he made bandage and made sure it was good enough. He still asked a lot of question but Emiko wouldn't say anything to him.

.

_~Flashback~_

The girls hadn't been on the street tennis court on time but instead of getting annoyed Emiko used the time to play against the wall.

"So you're already here" the girls said

"Yeah and you're late" Emiko just answered. She had been playing against the wall, making sure the ball hit the same place on the wall no matter where she stood.

"If you can't beat all three of us you can't be in the regular team" the leader said after they had gone to the court. The three girls stood on one side of the net and Emiko on the other.

"alright" Emiko just said. And the match started.

Because of the hurt left wrist Emiko couldn't use it but it wasn't necessary because the girls wasn't good in any way

"6-0 Emizen win" all three games had sounded like that and all three girls was laying somewhere on the street court sounded like they couldn't breath and was in some need of psychological help. Not because Emiko had been using any of her tricks but her serves was to fast for the normal eye and her spin serve was like Ryoma-kun's serve and twisted towards once face, but Emiko could also make a backwards spin. A serve that went the other way.

"We're not done with you" the leader said trying to get to her feet.

"Alright" with a lot of pain but without showing it on her face Emiko changed the hand her racket was in.

"Chihiro this is bad" one of the girls had been dragging herself to the leader. "She's a lefty" they all looked towards Emiko.

"Alright you win for today" was all their leader Chihiro said before they all left.

As soon as they had left the court Emiko had dropped the racket and held onto her left wrist it had begun to be throbbing.

"Emi" Masaharu had stayed somewhere close because when the girls had left, he had run down to her and wanted to help her but Emiko didn't wanted any help from him.

_~Flashback end~_

.

_Next day_

_Classroom_

"Echizen Emiko why aren't you taken any notes" their teacher was looking towards Emiko who had been sitting in piece, staring out of the window for about two minutes.

"She hurt her wrist yesterday" Ayume-san, one of the girls from her class rose to her feet and looked towards the teacher. No one in the class liked this teacher. He was always out to get some of the students to cry. He had been able to do that some of the first days but then Emiko had started telling him her mind and after that he had stopped for at period of time.

Ayume-san looked at the teacher like she wanted to give him a piece of her mind, but she didn't. Emiko looked towards her wrist where she had a white bandage on as Masaharu had made sure she was wearing and he had also taken her power wrist so she couldn't use them.

"But she's not a lefty during class" the teacher looked towards Ayume-san

"I can use both hands but I was thinking about the question you asked a little moment ago, because the answer on the blackboard is wrong" Emiko had the normal 'Echizen-attitude' on. An attitude she normally didn't wear.

The teacher was taken by surprise and didn't know how or what to say. To his luck the bell called the students to break before afterschoolclub would start.

"Do the rest of the page as homework" the teacher said while he quickly packed his bag and went out of the classroom.

"Emizen do you want to hang out with us today" some of the girls came to her table and asked.

"Sorry I can't" Emiko answered "I got tennis practice" the girls understood and together they left the classroom.

"Masaharu" Emiko called because Masaharu had been about to leave the classroom. Emiko needed to tell him something.

.

_Tennis court_

"Uou can all start your trainings matches" Tezuka-buchou called "but I want to see Kikumaru and Fuji against Emiko" all the regulars looked towards Emiko who just smiled, but they didn't look for a long time because Tezuka-buchou made sure they started doing their own training.

"I think you'll need this" Masaharu was giving Emiko her elastic she had forgotten in the club room together with the bandage she had taken off her wrist before entering the clubroom.

"Thanks" She took the elastic and left the bandage. She made her hair in a messy ponytail, her wrist didn't let her anything else and went towards the court where Fuji-senpai and Eiji was.

"You're not making it a side-way?" Fuji-senpai said looking at her hair.

"No I don't think that will be necessary"

The game started and as long as Emiko didn't use her left wrist or her acrobatic play everything was good.

"4-all" their referee called looking at all three players not knowing who he should cheer on.

"Why aren't you using your left-nya~?" Eiji asked, the game had been on for a while now and Eiji like the rest of the watching regulars had seen it. She had been using her right all the time.

"No I didn't wanted to make it to difficult for you" Emiko was joking about it and they changed courts.

Eiji served and Emiko returned it while running toward left. Fuji-senpai got the ball and of course he returned it towards the right side of the court.

"Chibiko~" Eiji had run toward Emiko who now was laying on the ground holding her left wrist.

It had been some very fast balls and while running towards the right side of the court Emiko had tripped over her own feet but didn't wanted to stop. She had had her racket in her right hand and wanted to use her left to push her self a bit more forward and in that way catch the ball but her left wrist hadn't let her.

She was in more pain now that before the training had started.

"What happened" Fuji-senpai and Eiji had jumped over the net and was at her side. Masaharu had left everything he had and was at her side. He had an ice bag in his hand and placed in on her now swollen wrist.

Emiko flicked by the ice, it was cold and it hurt.

"I know" Masaharu said holding her arm so she couldn't escape. All of the regulars had now gathered around Emiko and Masaharu to hear what had happened.

"Emi if you're not going to tell them I am" Masaharu didn't sounded very happy he mostly sounded very annoyed.

"Masa it's not that big of a deal" Emiko again tried to get her wrist but he didn't let her.

"No big of a deal?" Masaharu looked her in the eyes. Emiko didn't say anything she just sighed. Masaharu looked up on the standing regular team.

"Because Emiko is part of the regular team some of the girls from the school and tennis team is jealousy" he said still holding on to Emiko.

"Oh Masaharu I'll manage" Emiko finally got her arm and wrist out of this grip not sure how to react on all of this,

"Who is it?" Momo-chan-senpai suddenly almost crowed, Emiko who had looked towards her wrist which had gotten some more pretty colors on it could suddenly see that most of the regulars looked like all of this really had gotten to them.

"Emizen" Mikono-san from her class had came into the boys court and looked nervously around on the regulars. She also being a regular fan but that wasn't the reason for why she had come.

"Yes?" Emiko had gotten to her feet and looked at Mikono-san who was really nervously being so close to the regulars.

"A-a-a-a " Mikono-san almost shouted and because she was so nervous, none of them could understand, a word of what she had been saying or none of the regulars.

"Who?" Emiko understood what she had been trying to say.

"it's..." Mikono-san tried but Emiko could see it wouldn't help anything.

"Show me" she said instead. Masaharu held Emiko back after both of them was up and standing again.

"Oh so it's here she is" a creepy voice suddenly said. All the regulars looking towards the voice and a boy with black hair that looked like seaweed had entered the courts.

"Kirihara" Emiko said under her breath. Masaharu turned towards her

"Do you know him" he ask stupidly.

"His son is..." Emiko didn't say anymore because a stone suddenly came her way and it was only with pure luck that she avoided it.

"What was that?"

"Was that a stone"

"Is he serious?"

"Che~"

"Kisama" Momo-chan-senpai was the last one, he was really annoyed but you could see that the rest of the regular team wasn't as calm as Emiko felt she was.

"Hi You" Emiko called and bent down to pic up the stone. "I don't like that you're throwing stones on our court" Emiko had the stone in her right hand. Her racket still being on the ground.

"What do you want?" Momo-chan-senpai asked, he and Kaidou was holding each other back.

"I wanted to see how bad my sister had beaten up the girl regular" Kirihara said looking bored.

"She beat?" Kaidou said with his viper voice.

"I think you've misunderstood something" Fuji-senpai said looking towards Kirihara his eyes wasn't shown, but Emiko could feel the anger from him even though he hit it well.

"Oh I'll just need one match" Kirihara almost begged, Emiko looked toward Tezuka-buchou who face was stoic as always. Tezuka-buchou looked towards Oishi turned around and left the court. Emiko understood he had giving them his approval but he couldn't stay.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong>

So this is so far being my longest chapter ^^

and I'm only a little proud of it ^^

hope you all still can follow ^^

And of you don't, then ASK ^^


	11. Kirihara vs Emizen

**A/N:**

I don't own anything x3

- Oh I do own Emiko Kikumaru/Echizen and Masaharu Echizen x3 the rest isn't mine to have ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Court A._

"One set of Match, Kirihara Akaya verses Echizen Emiko" Oishi was their referee.

"Which"

"Smooth"

"To bad"

"Emiko to serve" Oishi called and the regulars looked towards Emiko. They all knew about her bad wrist by now.

"This shouldn't be done" Eiji sounded nervously and couldn't stand still. Masaharu placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She knows what she is doing" he said but in his mind he hoped that he was right because he knew enough about Emiko to know that she could be very reckless sometimes.

They all watched while Emiko bounced the ball a few times on the ground with her racket before taken the ball throwing it in the air and made her serve.

"15-love" Oishi called as Kirihara wasn't able to return it

"30-love" another serve and another ball Kirihara wasn't able to return

"40-love"

"isn't this to easy for Chibiko?" Eiji asked looking towards the court. Masaharu shook his head.

"No, for even though Emiko is winning her serve"

"Game, 1-love Emiko lead" Oishi said while Masaharu had tried to tell Eiji why this wasn't so easy for Emiko. Kirihara got the ball and prepared to serve.

"Her hair is tied up but she can't go all way" Masaharu continued to explain Eiji why this would be a tuff match for Emiko.

The game continued and on the court Emiko already was breathing heavy something she normally never would do. Her left wrist was taking all of her energy.

"Game 2-3" Emiko had won her serve but Kirihara had won his, not because Emiko wouldn't had been able to win them but she couldn't do some of the swings and hits as she normally would.

"Game 4-3, Kirihara in lead, Change of court, Emiko to serve" Oishi called and Emiko went to her bench where Masaharu was. She placed her racket on the bench before she took the water bottle he was holding, right now she couldn't do anything else.

Emiko got the ball and went to her corner. She got the ball to be bouncing a few times.

"Emiko isn't it on time that you take of your power wrist?" Masaharu asked. Kirihara looked toward Emiko and Emiko eyed him.

"As long as Kirihara is keep his on, I'm keeping mine on" was all Emiko said before serving.

She didn't lose her serve this time and the game continued with the score 4-4, but a ball accidentally hit Kirihara and a mode none other than Emiko knew about was shown. The blood eye mood as his son Ryusuke also sometime got into just in a less dangerous shape.

"Is he crazy!" the game had continued and suddenly Kirihara had made the ball hit Emiko's right knee a few time.

"He is" another ball went towards Emiko's knee but this time Emiko saw it coming and before it hit her again Emiko returned it and hit Kirihara's wrist so the racket flew out of his hand.

"Tennis is not for hurting people" she said her voice sounded strong and her eyes was fierced but her left hand was almost shaking with pain. She had been using it to return the last ball, and had accidentally dropped her racket.

"Like I care" Kirihara said bouncing a new ball, Emiko took her racket while Kirihara made the ball fly towards her knee again, but before it hit Emiko returned it and again with pinpoint accuracy it hit Kirihara's wrist.

They where all surprised by her form of attack but mostly Kirihara was. He looked towards his wrist and then towards where his racket had flew and then he looked towards Emiko and a bright pink shade across his face was shown.

A phone tune suddenly sounded and Kirihara stopped whatever he was doing and took his phone out of his pocket.

"Moshi moshi, oh Yagyuu-senpai" Kirihara had changed his way of speaking. "I'm on Seigaku" Kirihara continued speaking on the phone, meanwhile Emiko didn't move, their match wasn't over yet.

Kirihara finished the conversation and dropped his phone in his pocket.

"I'm sorry but I have to go" he said but he wasn't able to look at Emiko and his face again had the pink shade. Emiko didn't believe him.

"The game isn't over" Emiko said but Kirihara had turned around and found his tennis bag where he putted his racket down again.

"I can't continue play against you" Kirihara sounded weird and Emiko suddenly knew where she had heard that way of speaking before.

"Kirihara what are you doing here!" another voice sounded and Emiko looked towards the entrance where a, brown haired boy with a blue note book stood.

"Yanagi-sensei" Emiko said under her breath, she had expected Yagyuu to show up but he hadn't. "The Data-man came to get the devil" Emiko said with a bit of a amusement in her voice. But then remembered that Yanagi-sensei was the only one who could control the devil.

"You know them?" Inui-senpai said looking towards Emiko with interest. Emiko tried to hide behind her hair.

"Yeah sort of" Emiko turned towards Masaharu to try and get some help from him, but he couldn't help her with this.

.

_At the club room_

"Itai~" Emiko bit her lip but she knew Masaharu and Eiji had to do this. Masaharu hold her while Eiji was holding the ice onto Emiko's wrist.

"it was good that the game was stopped" Fuji-senpai who also was in the club room looked towards Emiko and her wrist.

"you shouldn't had played" Eiji said.

"I know it, I know it" Emiko said while the rest of the Seigaku regular team continued coming in to the club room.

Tezuka-buchou had made the freshmen pick up the balls, he second years and third years to clean the courts while the regulars had to gather in the clubroom.

"but where did you know them from?" Inui-senpai again asked looking towards Emiko.

None of the regulars really knew the story about Inui-senpai and Yanagi-sensei but Emiko knew because she was from the future and had heard the story when she was younger from Inui-senpai and from Yanagi-sensei and after they had gone to high school they had got back as a doubles team.

"My school once had a trainings match against them" Emiko said hoping that they would be alright with that explanation.

All of the regulars had gathered in the clubroom because they where going to have some sort of meeting and of course so they all could change because the regulars team wanted to get home.

"Oh could you all wait with the changing until I get out?" Emiko suddenly said while blushing.

.

_Street tennis courts_

"Emiko you shouldn't be here" Eiji was looking towards Emiko

"I'm not going to play" she said even thought both of them knew that not was totally true. Emiko had problems with not playing or training.

"Watching is also a form of training" Inui-senpai had joined them. All three had their school uniforms on and their tennis bag with them. Emiko still hadn't gotten a school uniform in the right size so she wore the one Nanako had made smaller for her.

"But we both know that, that's not enough for Emizen" Eiji said while Emiko was still in hearing area, she turned half and handed Eiji a smirk.

"I'll stay off court today"

"Abenai~" some one shouted and Emiko turned and Inui-senpai got the ball. He didn't hit it back with his racket but merely got it with his hand.

"Wow" Emiko said looking at Inui-senpai he fixed his classes and looked down on the ball

"Oh I'm sor..." the person who had called out came to get the ball but didn't finish his sentence. Emiko looked towards the person and suddenly understood.

"you!" she said in a harsh not-friendly way. It was the seaweed-head from Rikkai. Kirihara tried to say something but couldn't.

"Come on just get the ball, you don't have to give a love confession" the person he had been playing against, who wasn't Yanagi-sensei was coming their way and Kirihara got even more pink. He looked towards Emiko and then took the ball from Inui-senpai and turned.

"I wasn't" he went towards the court again

"Oh this could be fun" Inui-senpai said looking towards the match between Kirihara and some other boy. He then saw Yanagi sitting on a bench with folded arms looking at the match. "let's stay and watch" Inui-senpai when went towards that court to watch more closely.

* * *

><p><strong>author note<strong>

So another chapter is ending and I hope you all still like my story ^^

I thought about having some of the Rikkai show up could be fun because Emiko know their children and some of them x3

Did some of you understand what's happening with Kirihara?

Isn't it fun x3

I think it is x3

_Please remember to rewiev ^^_


	12. Trainings Match

**N.A/** I don't own any thing ^^

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_A week later_

"Are you sure your hand has healed yet?" Eiji looked suspicions on Emiko while she straightened her power wrists on the way to the court.

"Why shouldn't it?" Emiko asked, taken her racket in her right hand twisted it a few times and then let it fly from one hand to another and then back again. She twisted it a few times in her left hand just to let it come right back to her right hand.

"She looks healthy enough" Momo-chan-senpai said looking towards Emiko who just send him a smile. She felt a lot better.

"So Emiko is playing against Masaharu and Kawamura" Tezuka-buchou said

"Hai" the three of them said in unison. Emiko was happy to be back on the court. the last three days she had been banned from even holding a racket. None of them trusted her after what she had done on the street tennis court the other day

.

_~Flashback~_

The three of them had sat down to watch the game. Eiji and Emiko were sitting on each side of Inui-senpai who were taking a lot of notes. Sometimes a _'ii~ data'_ could be heard from Inui-senpai, but none of the others two said anything.

"Emizen" a voice from behind suddenly said and all three turned to see one of the girls from their schools girls' tennis team.

"Suzuki-san" Emiko had risen to her feet.

"I'm surprise that you even dare to show your face here" the girl said this loud while taken a few steps closer to Emiko. Half the tennis court heard this and all stopped whatever they were doing. Even the two players stopped a few seconds to look at Suzuki-san

"You didn't beat me" Emiko said in a low voice, none others than the people sitting closes heard this.

"So, what about a new match?" Suzuki-san asked

"That could be fun" Emiko answered

"Dame desu yo~" Eiji said, he had also risen and placed a hand on her arm still looking at her.

"Emiko it could ruined your wrist" Inui-senpai had also rose and stood on the other side of her

"So the little girl needs approval from her dads" Suzuki-san said and started laughing, while two of her friends came into view. Emiko felt the temperature in her rise. She was getting angry.

"They aren't that hard to beat" Emiko said in a low voice, and a bit scary voice

"Then let's settle this" Suzuki-san said

They all headed towards the open court.

"Suzuki-Osakada pair verses Emizen" someone called being their referee. So the game started and even though most of the audience thought it was unfair that they weere playing two against one Emiko found it fun and was smiling most of the time.

She ended up winning but only because she made a _'Emiko spin'_ using her left hand.

_~Flashback end~_

.

_Echizen resident_

"Are you sure your wrist is alright?" Masaharu was in the back yard together with Emiko and Ryoma-kun, they had talked about taken a trainings match and Emiko had gotten them to play two against her. Ryoma-kun really didn't liked doubles but Emiko had made him by keeping on telling how much she needed it.

"Yeah yeah" Emiko said a bit tired of keep up repeating herself while she took some of the extra weights she had gotten from Inui-senpai to put in her power wrist and ankles. During the week where Emiko was banned from the court and training Inui-senpai had started the power ankles with the regulars, and had been a bit surprised that she had already started it. He didn't give her any weights to begin with, but when she started taking them mostly without his permission he knew that she had to start training her as well.

The match started and even thought Ryoma-kun really didn't like doubles and he and Masaharu hadn't played together before Emiko was losing. Even though Ryoma-kun hated doubles Masaharu knew his player style and could be his back up and mostly stay on the back line even though he hated that place. It was normally Rukas' place.

"Emi-chan, Masaharu-kun and Ryoma-kun dinner is ready" Nanako called them from the house. Emiko got a point but had still lost 5-2.

During dinner there wasn't anything new. They had all gotten into a normal routine and it was no surprise that Masaharu asked for more of the veggies. It was Japanese day so they were eating with chopsticks and smaller plates. Emiko could finally use her left hand again for dinner. So eating was suddenly much easier because even though she could play tennis and write with both hands she couldn't use chopsticks with both.

"You didn't leave much around your plate today" Nanjirou-san said laughing.

"No my hand is all healed" Emiko said while she was exploring how much she could do with her hand and she was quick to notice that she was completely healed.

After dinner they were playing some more. Ryoma-kun lost 6-1 against Emiko and Masaharu, and Masaharu lost 6-0. The only game they hadn't continued or finished was Emiko's single.

.

"The bath's ready" Emiko had left the bathroom, and knocked on Ryoma-kun's door. Nanako had made the bath ready and Masaharu had been the first one in. Emiko went to Masaharu and her room, had taken the night clothing with her as she had been borrowing of Nanako so she didn't just step out of the bath wearing a towel. Masaharu was preparing their futons.

"Aren't they a bit to close?" Emiko asked looking at the futons they had gotten a bit closer every night.

"Well I keep hitting the desk every night" he said without looking at her and continued preparing it. Emiko sat down on hers

"Then why don't you swop them so you're placed over here?" she asked opening the bottle of water she had taken from the kitchen earlier since she always needed something to drink after a bath.

"Saa..." Masaharu suddenly said. He had sat down on his futon and crossed his legs. "Do you think there's a reason for why we're here?" Emiko turned towards Masaharu who had just asked. She hadn't thought about this but they were placed back in time, maybe there was a greater point behind it all, or…

"Don't you think it was just Itaki's juice and an experiment he wanted to try" Emiko looked on Masaharu who still sat in the same way. He looked curious but didn't look like the explanation was neither good nor bad. "Maybe we should try and talk with Inui-senpai about making such a juice" Emiko was still thinking.

"I hope you're uniform will be ready tomorrow" Masaharu suddenly said and got up "it's starting to be annoying that you need to borrow mine everyday" He looked over to the corner where there tennis bags was placed, the most precious thing in the room for both of them.

"Maybe we should get some sleep" Emiko said not knowing where to go with the rest of Masaharu had said and got in her futon. She wasn't sleepy but in some days it was difficult for her to speak with Masaharu. It was weird because when they had been younger she had been together with the Echizens almost all the time and they had played and having fun so often, but when Emiko's dad suddenly had died everything had changed.

.

"You can't sleep?" they had been in their futons for some minutes but Emiko couldn't find piece, she was twisting and turning and twisting again. She tried but she couldn't.

"No" Emiko was again on her back looking up on the ceiling. None of them said anything for a period of time and Emiko didn't remember if or when she fall asleep but she was suddenly in this weird place where everything was out of place. It frightened her, but not as much as it did when suddenly someone tried to wake her.

"Emiko... Emiko, it's alright" a familiar voice but all too far away. It felt like she was deep under the water or buried in pillows. "Emiko do you hear me?" the voice wasn't someone any longer it was Masaharu and Emiko understood why he suddenly was holding her. She was crying and shaking.

"It's only a dream" Masaharu told her, but why was he telling her that and why was she crying and shaking like that? It didn't make any sense but she was quick to calm down when she finally wasn't a sleep any longer, and she found herself being very calm in his arms.

"We should try and get some sleep" Masaharu said after they had been sitting like that for a while.

"Yeah, we have a trainings match against another school tomorrow" but none of them moved and suddenly it was next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

So now I got a new idea about why they ended up being back in time .

It could be fun and try and re-make this one but I'll have to make this one first ^^

Oh and yeah about the last part, Emiko had a nightmare and her body reacted more on it than her mind O.o x3

I've never tried this but I don't think it would be fun in any way -.-

Please review ^^


	13. Game Kirihara

**N:A/ **I don't own any thing ^^ just Emiko and Masaharu ^^

* * *

><p>During the next week Emiko remained on her regular spot together with Masaharu but she also played more two against one than together with Masaharu. It was pretty weird for all of the regulars but it did train Emiko in a better way<p>

"I need to be able to keep up with her" Kikumaru said one day to his doubles partner Oishi as the where having a match against Emiko and Kikumaru sounded like he was about to die out of energy while Emiko still had more to go with.

"30-15" a second year called being their umpire. Emiko smiled as she got another ball ready to serve. This game was really fun today.

"Ochibiko is crazy nya~" Kikumaru said while he breathed hard "and she hadn't even made her hair side-way yet" Emiko was still smiling while she bounced the ball a few time and made a serve. Her left hand had fully recovered and because of that she had decided that she wanted to use her left hand much more in practice. It was to a lot surprise but there was also some there was really happy about it, because even though Emiko had been playing quite a lot in the tennis club the few weeks her and Masaharu had been in Seigaku none knew about her actually playing style.

.

"Do you even have any data on her" Fuji was beside Inui watching their match.

"Every time she plays she had new data" Inui fixed his glassed and wrote some more down just to cross it out and write something else. Fuji knew that it was the same way with him and Tezuka-buchou. Inui didn't seem to be able to get any data on them.

.

"Doesn't it bother you that your sister is so far ahead?" Momo-chan-senpai asked Masaharu who together with most of the regulars was watching this match. Not because Emiko hadn't been up against The Golden pair before because she had. Lots of times but this time they seemed different and not even half way through the match Emiko made her hair into a side way ponytail and used her acrobatic in full force.

The match still ended with having Emiko lose 5-7. They had gotten into tiebreak and Kikumaru had lost his energy, so while Oishi had played one-on-one with Emiko, Kikumaru had made a pretty recovery and Emiko ended up being the one in need of help getting of court.

"Thanks for a good match" Kikumaru said while seated beside her on a bench both of them breathing hard. Emiko had a towel over her head while Masaharu tried to stick a water bottle in her left hand but it slept right out of it. Emiko hadn't any power left in that hand.

"Oi Ochibiko" Kikumaru suddenly sounded very nervous. They hadn't seen her like this before. She never went all way when she was playing, but today Emiko had needed to test how far she could reach. It was not even nearly far enough.

"Listen" Fuji said and made Kikumaru, Oishi and Masaharu go quiet

"31, 32, 33, 34..." it came from Emiko.

"She's counting nya~" Kikumaru sounded more energetic, knowing that Emiko got her stamina slowly back gave him more energy. Emiko kept on counting and only shortly before the afternoon training ended got her stamina restored so much that she could stand. She had needed to count to 150 today.

"So the day after tomorrow is Saturday" Fuji had waited for Emiko outside of the boys changing room. Emiko had started using that since there had been so many problems with her stuff staying in the girl's room. "There's this movie I want to see" Fuji was taking his time and Emiko got confused why was he saying all of this to her. "Basically I just wanted to know if you wanted to come watch it with me" suddenly Emiko understood.

"You mean as a date...?" she was confused why did he suddenly ask her something like this.

"I guess you could call it a date" his ever-smiling face was still smiling but Emiko could see his clear blue eyes because they were looking at her with feelings she didn't understood.

"I can't replay your feelings" she slowly said and Fuji really looked let down but that only was for a few seconds because then he smiled at her again.

"So could I ask for your company today?" he asked but without getting her answer he started walking towards the arcade with a pretty confused but still following Emiko.

.

_Morning practice_

"Saa Ochibiko" Kikumaru had placed himself beside Emiko during warm up. Tezuka-buchou had just a few minutes ago yelled at all of them saying they were slacking off. He had made all the freshmans and Second years go to court C and D while the Regulars was gathered in court A.

"There's no way we're going to win anything like this" they all confused looked at Tezuka-buchou while he with his forever stoic face told them this. Tezuka-buchou got Inui-senpai to make them do all kind of weird and exhausting exercises so whatever Kikumaru had wanted to tell Emiko hadn't been a possibility and even though he had tried again during some of the breaks it hadn't been able because Emiko had been surrounded by girls, boys and people most of the day.

Masaharu and Emiko had gotten some sort of fame being related to Echizen Ryoma and for Emiko being the first and only regular girl. It was both in a good and a bad way but this day some of the girls had seen her together with Fuji the evening before and that had started of some weird rumors about them. In the end Fuji and Emiko had only been to the arcade and played some games before Fuji gave a fast food dinner and followed her home. He had said that he had needed a break from home and she had been lovely company.

"Saa Ochibiko..." Kikumaru tried again when he meets up with them on the way to the club room.

"Yes?" Emiko looked at Kikumaru who again tried to say something was caught off by Momo-chan-senpai who came from behind

"Come on you two" He had been running past them and then Kaidou also came "if you don't hurry you'll be late and get extra laps" Momo-chan-senpai shouted and he and Kaidou continued hurrying down the hall.

"Oh yeah that's right" Emiko said and was about to start running after her senpai-dachi but couldn't. Kikumaru had grabbed her wrist and was holding on to her.

"Just hear me out okay" Kikumaru said looking down on the floor. Emiko stopped and turned her fully attention towards him. "I just heard the rumors about you and Fuji" it looked like it was difficult for Kikumaru to say this.

"It's just I helped him with some company yesterday because he didn't wanted to go home right away" Emiko said and smiled

"Oh..." Kikumaru said and then a huge smile came across his face again and they started walking down the hall again "So could you hang out with me Sunday?" Emiko stopped and looked at Kikumaru. Was he asking her out on a date also_... No that couldn't be happening right_... But for some reason Emiko wasn't so sure about it.

"Oh no, we're late" Kikumaru said and looked at Emiko who was still kind of stuck on the words Kikumaru had said. Kikumaru smiled and grabbed her wrist and started running towards the clubroom and changing room.

.

_Saturday_

"You sure you want to go to the street tennis court?" Masaharu looked at Emiko while she fixed her tennis bag. She had changed earlier to her trainings outfit, she rose after had been done with her shoes and made sure her power wrist was as they should be, because both them and her power ankles had gotten a few extra kilo's.

"Yes" Emiko looked at Masaharu while she rose "you wanna come?" she zipped her black hoodie.

"Why do you even ask" he had his bag ready and both of them left the house going towards the street tennis courts. On the way they didn't talk much. Masaharu had heard the rumors but never asked about it.

"So you want to play against me again" they had only arrived to the street tennis court before Emiko was challenged. Emiko looked towards the voice and saw it was Kirihara Akaya from Rikkaidai.

"Ehm..." Emiko looked toward Masaharu who just nooded.

"Why not?" He asked looking towards Emiko. Emiko looked towards Kirihara that totally blushed again. Emiko shruggled and then went towards the court and placed her bag.

"Which"

"Rough"

"To bad I'll serve"

"Fine then" Emiko took out her racket with her right hand and looked towards Kirihara's wrists. "Aren't you suppose to keep your power wrists?" she asked him knowing how his son trained them every day and he didn't let them go even one day without them on, and could only imagine how strict Yukimura-senpai had to be.

"I like to play without them" Kirihara said and twisting his wrist a few times. Emiko just looked at him unzipping her hoodie but kept it on.

"Cool then" she said and Kirihara was about to serve the first ball.

"If I win you have to go on a date with me" the ball got served

"Love-15" Emiko had returned Kirihara's serve with a fast right hand ball and Kirihara hadn't been able to return it.

"Love-30"

"Love-40"

"Game 1-0 Emizen lead" Masaharu was their referee and he wasn't surprised by Emiko, he was Emiko's trainings partner and knew how much she had grown the last week after her recovery, and she hadn't even started playing with her left hand yet.

Emiko served and that ball ended the same way. Kirihara started to get annoyed by this and before they had entered the third game he had gone into bloodshot mode. It was Kirihara's serve again and this time he hold unto it.

"Game 2-1 Emizen to serve" Emiko got the ball and served but not even this game could she hold

"2-all"

"3-2"

"2-4" Kirihara was serious and started laughing like a crazy. Emiko looked a bit annoyed at him while the rest of the audience there had gathered around looked a bit nervous,

"Emiko" Masaharu said and shoot a hair elastic at her. It landed in front of her feet.

"Sankyu, Masa" Emiko smiled and reached down to get it, it started raining while she did her hair in a ponytail.

"What about making it sideway?" Masaharu asked and was happy that he had taken an umbrella with him.

"Just keep on with the game" Kirihara shouted, so Emiko prepared for a serve as he returned.

"Ne~ Kirihara have you ever played against a Nitouryuu player?" Emiko twisted her racket through the air and caught it with her left hand and returned the ball

"15-love" Masaharu called while there was a lot of talking in the audience. Not a lot had heard about the Nitouryu play but most of them knew it was Samurai Nanjirou who had invented the player style and that none other had tried playing that style before.

"30-love"

"40-love" almost every time she returned to ball she switch which hand she had the racket in.

"Game Emizen 3-all" another game had been played. Emiko stretched and placed her hands behind her head

"I can't lose" Kirihara shouted and made another serve

"Wuarh she didn't even get any time to stretch" someone said loud enough for Emiko to hear but it didn't matter for Emiko, for even though she hadn't mastered her dad's seal step yet she was still fast.

"15-love"

"It looks like it's ochibiko's win" Kikumaru and Oishi had joined them at the court but they wasn't in their trainings outfit. They had placed themselves under the same umbrella and were looking at the match.

"4-3" Kirihara seemed more and more pist off.

"Love-15" first point to Emiko

"Love-30" another point to Emiko

"I'm not having this anymore" Kirihara shouted and served the ball. Emiko returned it but this time it didn't stay in Kirihara's court side it when back towards Emiko directly towards her knee.

"Ita~" this was only a low mumble from Emiko when the ball had hit her knee.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hit you" Kirihara said without looking sorry at all, he had a big fat grin on his lips. Another ball was served and another ball hit Emiko's knee the same place.

"Referee I can't hear you!" Masaharu had been like everyone else around looking totally in chock by the way Kirihara played.

"30-all" he said with a bit shaking in his voice. Kirihara started laughing again and another ball hit Emiko's knee and this time it had starting bleeding a little. Emiko looked down on her knee

"40-30"

"Ochibiko doesn't look happy" Kikumaru commented and he was totally right. Emiko was pissed off so when she rose again after checking her knee which was hurting.

She didn't have her normal smile on and it was only because she made herself walk properly or else she wouldn't have been able. Kirihara stood at the net laughing his butt off

_SLAP_

Emiko had gone to the net where Kirihara stood and had slapped him across the face. Everyone at the street tennis courts had stopped whatever they were doing to look at these two. Everyone had been able to hear that sound.

"What the heck are you doing?" Emiko said in a very angry voice "Tennis is a game, it's a fun game and should never EVER be in use of hurting other people" Kirihara was taking with great surprise and didn't move.

"Tennis isn't a game for hurting others" Emiko said while turning around and going back to where she had to wait for him to serve. Kirihara still stood the same place and looked at her with great surprise but another form of flame had been turn on in his eyes and he wasn't in bloodshot mode any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note<strong>

So this was one of my longer chapters ^^ Hope you liked it x3

I've never tried to be hit with a tennis ball on the knee but I can only think it gotta hurt O.o

So I'm sorry that it has been a REALLY long wait… I've just not been in the mood for updating this story … and I'm not sure how many people who is actually reading this ._.

So I do have the chapters for the next few chapters, but people couldn't you PLEASE review…

Pretty please with a cherry on top…

Thank you ^^

Oh yeah btw I've changed Eiji's name back to Kikumaru.. it just sounded weird xD So whenever they are talking about him he is Eiji but only when spoken or else he is back to Kikumaru ^^


End file.
